


thesis it

by carmul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, isko!sekai, siblings!sesoo, thesis and everything that comes with it
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmul/pseuds/carmul
Summary: Sa dinami dami ng pwedeng maging (more than) crush ni Jongin, bakit ang kuya pa ng tropa niya?//thesis partners jongin and sehun being pampered by sehun's kuya na si kyungsoo tuwing gagawa sila ng papel sa kanilang bahay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello maam/sir kumusta ka naman?
> 
> balak ko talaga oneshot lang to pero ang tagal ko nang stuck at hindi ko pa masimulan ang kasunod na part kaya ito na muna  
> hindi ko po pag-aari ang UP o ano mang institusyon pa ang mabanggit dito. also, tinamad na akong mag-research for specific deets tungkol sa thesis nila, focus na lang sa kwentong pag-ibig yihee
> 
> get ready for another kababuyan and kagaguhan. LEZGAW
> 
> take a shot everytime you read the word kuya lmao lazeng

 

 

 

Nakatingin si Jongin kay Sehun.

 

Nakatingin si Sehun kay Jongin.

 

Parehong nakapatong ang mga kamay sa laptop at tulala sa mata ng isa’t isa nang hindi nila namamalayan.

 

“COFFEE FOR KAI!”

 

Jongin flinched upon hearing his nickname, making Sehun jump on his seat too. Agad agarang tumayo ang natawag para kunin ang inorder niyang over expensive coffee na pwede naman niyang itimpla mag-isa. Well, thank you sa mamahaling coffee na ‘to, meron silang mabilis na wifi at perfect environment to work on their thesis.

 

Graduating students ng Unibersidad ng Pilipinas ang dalawa, taking up BS in Economics. From being freshmen, hanggang ngayong seniors na sila, hindi sila nagkahiwalay ng landas maliban na lang sa electives. Sobrang himala nga dahil nakapag-enlist sila in the same class schedules kahit na hindi sila ‘yung tipong makakapatay during enlistment period. It’s a blessing for them really, as best friends, dahil sobrang compatible ng kanilang style sa paggawa ng kahit anong school related work. It’s like an unspoken agreement na sila na talaga ang magiging partners sa huling taon nila (sana). Kaya heto sila ngayon, ngarag na dahil sa revisions at hindi pa nila makumpletong data para sa kanilang papel.

 

Sa Katip. Sa coffee shop. Na naman.

 

Yes, mas nakakapag-trabaho ang dalawa kapag nasa coffee shop and it’s very helpful pero nauubos na ang allowance ni Jongin sa kaka-stay nila sa iba’t ibang kapihan na pinupuntahan para gumawa ng thesis. And as a college student na sobrang stressed, dumadagdag pa sa gastos ang occasional inuman with the barkada on top of ‘yung expenses sa mismong research.

 

Last sem, halos umiyak na ang bulsa ni Jongin sa kaka-coffee shop nila at ayaw na niya itong maulit ngayong sem. Gusto man niyang i-offer ang dorm niya pero the space is small enough already para sa kanila ng roommate niya, pa’no pa kaya kung dumagdag pa si Sehun, na may mahabang pagkatao.

 

He has to say it. Kung hindi, he’d end up not only being a stressed college student but a stressed AND broke college student. Which just might make him completely lose his sanity.

 

Jongin sighed as he went back sa chair niya with his coffee and Sehun looked up from his laptop’s screen nang marinig siya. Nakatingin ito sa kaniya, asking him what’s wrong with his brows up in his head.

 

He let out another sigh, hesitant pa kung sasabihin niya talaga but his partner’s giving him the “spill it” look.

 

“Pre, ano kasi,” he paused dahil hindi siya sigurado kung paano sasabihin. Sehun took a sip sa coffee niya habang tinitingnan siya, hinihintay kung ano mang sasabihin niya. “W-wala na ‘kong pera.”

 

Sehun gulped for the last time, placed the mug back on the table before picking up a tissue para punasan ang nag-spill na coffee sa baba niya. “Hmm. May extra pa naman ako. Magkano ba kailangan mo?”

 

Jongin shook both of his hands in front of him. “Hinde hinde, meron pa naman. Kaso…” He glanced at his coffee and grimaced internally. He doesn’t even like drinking coffee. “‘Di ako sigurado kung meron pang pang-coffee shop eh.”

 

“Actually ako rin eh. Sobrang mahal, ‘di naman ako nabubusog,” sagot ni Sehun sa kaniya saka humawak sa baba para mag-isip. “Sa’n ba pwede? Lib? Kaso hanggang 8 lang ‘yun eh. Amo Yamie?”

 

Nagbanggit pa si Sehun ng mga possible places pero they either close early or walang wifi. Then he suddenly froze and slapped a hand on his forehead. “Ba’t pa tayo lumalayo? Sa’min na lang. Okay lang naman siguro kay kuya.”

 

-

 

Research break sa thesis subject nila and it’s the only class they have on Tuesdays kaya naman heto si Jongin ngayon sa dorm niya sa Krus na Ligas, preparing to leave para pumunta sa bahay ni Sehun. Usapan nila ay 9am and it’s already 8:45 kaya nagmamadali na siyang magsapatos. Well, no need to rush naman talaga. Magta-trike na lang siya dahil sa UP Village lang ang pupuntahan. And knowing Sehun, baka nakahilata pa ito sa kama.

 

Believe it or not pero sa apat na taon nilang pagkakaibigan, ngayon pa lang makakapunta si Jongin sa kanila. Wala rin kasing dahilan para pumunta. Pagdating kasi sa inuman or simpleng hang lang, ang kaibigan nilang si Taemin ang laging nagho-host. May sarili kasi itong unit sa Berkeley. Kapag acads naman, coffee shops lagi pero it’s not like thesis na isang buong taon ginagawa kaya they gave up on the idea already. Magastos nga kasi.

 

Ang kuya lang naman ni Sehun ang kasama niya sa bahay dahil both of their parents ay nakatira abroad to manage their business there, kaya mas less worrying at hindi masyadong nakakahiya on Jongin’s part.

 

“Una na’ko,” pagpapaalam niya sa roommate na si Junmyeon who’s taking up his master’s degree sa same university. Since freshman year, roommate na niya ito.

 

The guy just nodded his head and raised one hand to send him off. Lumabas na si Jongin sa unit nila and immediately texted Sehun saying na on the way na ito. Nakatanggap naman siya ng reply habang nakasakay sa trike na nagsasabing magtext na lang siya ulit ‘pag nakarating na siya.

 

Wow gising.

 

-

 

Nang makarating, agad nagtext si Jongin and ilang sandali pa, lumabas na si Sehun sa bahay nila.

 

“Kumain ka na ba?” tanong nito habang binubuksan ang gate. Medyo na-late ng gising si Jongin kaya naman pagkagising kanina, agad siyang naligo at nagbihis, not having enough time to eat. Umiling siya, “Nagmadali ako kanina eh.”

 

Humakbang si Jongin para makapasok at sinarang muli ni Sehun ang gate. “Sakto, nagluluto si kuya. Aalis din maya maya.”

 

Pagbukas ni Sehun ng pinto, agad naamoy ni Jongin ang pagkain. Naglaway siya sa bango ng ginigisang bawang.

 

“KYAH! DITO NA SI JONGIN!” biglang sigaw ng partner niya habang nagkakamot ng tiyan. May narinig siyang hum galing sa loob and he watched Sehun disappear sa left opening from the living room.

 

Hinubad ni Jongin ang sapatos at itinabi sa other pairs na nakita niya sa gilid, making sure na maayos ang pagkakalagay dahil maayos niyang nadatnan ang rack. Hindi siya sigurado pero binaba niya rin ang bag sa may couch bago sumunod sa kaibigan.

 

Pagpasok niya sa dining area, agad niyang nakita si Sehun, nakaupo na sa table at hindi siya napansin nito dahil antok antok pa. He hesitated to move closer lalo pa’t nakikita niya ang said kuya, nakatalikod at abala sa pagluluto ng agahan.

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang gagawin dahil nahihiya siya. Pinanuod niyang ilipat ng lalaki ang sinangag sa isang plato and he looked quickly from left to right dahil alam niyang any second now, ay haharap na ito sa direction niya.

 

Jongin decided to chicken out at tumalikod ulit para bumalik sa sala but a low and sweet voice stopped him from doing so. “Uy! You must be Jongin.”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut. Hinding hindi talaga siya masasanay sa mga unang meet ups with people, hiyang hiya at awkward siya lagi.

 

He slowly turned around and forced a smile on his face. “Ah, opo. Sorry po sa abala kuya Sehun- ay kuya ni Sehun- KUYA… po.”

 

Great.

 

Nice one, Jongin. Pinahiya mo ang sarili mo sa cute guy in front of you.

 

Wait. _Ang cute niya._

 

The small guy giggled habang nilalapag sa table ang pinggan. “Kyungsoo. Kuya ni Sehun.”

 

The kuya smiled at him and Jongin can’t help but notice how his cheeks bunched up and managed to move his glasses up, how his eyes turned into crescents and how his smile formed into a heart. Ito na yata ang sweetest smile na nakita ni Jongin buong buhay niya.

 

Mukhang mahinhin ang kuya, maalaga pa, tamang tama sa pangalan ng street nila: _Mayumi._

 

_Hayyy, ang sarap ng breakfast._

 

“Upo ka, sabay ka na sa’min,” Kyungsoo offered and pointed at the chair sa tabi ni Sehun. Napatalon nang konti si Jongin sa boses dahil he was so dazed kanina at hindi namalayang nakatulala na pala siya. He followed the kuya’s order and tinabihan ang natutulog niyang kaibigan.

 

Tinapik ng kuya ang hita ni Sehun and his partner flinched, waking up from his dream. “Sorry sorry. JONGIN!” sigaw nito sa direction ng living room at nakatanggap siya ng kotong sa ulo. “Ayan katabi mo na,” matawa tawang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tumingin si Sehun sa tabi niya and sure enough, Jongin’s already there. Pinatong niya ang kamay sa balikat ng katabi at tiningnan ang kuya. “Kuya si Jongin, Jongin si kuya.”

 

Natawa ang dalawang nabanggit and Sehun gave them a confused look. Finocus niya ang tingin kay Jongin who’s looking at his brother while laughing, and he can’t help but notice a certain glint in his eyes that he’s familiar with. Oh, he knows that look.

 

“Bilis nun ah.”

 

-

 

After having their breakfast, umakyat na ang magkaibigan sa kwarto ni Sehun because Kyungsoo volunteered na maghugas ng pinggan, to give them more time to do their thesis daw.

 

Pero heto si Jongin, nakatunganga lang sa study at hindi masimulan ang revisions dahil sa sandamakmak na comments ng thesis adviser nila sa kanilang file. Itong si Sehun naman, nanghingi ng power nap.

 

Hindi niya alam kung saan sisimulan, lalo pa’t hindi gumagana ang utak niya for some reason. ‘Di niya alam kung uunahin niya ang chapter 2 or 1 o kung pa’no niya makikitang muli ang ngiti ni _kuya_ Kyungsoo…

 

_UGH!!!_

 

Jongin rubbed his face, frustrated sa sarili. Ngayon lang siya nagkaroon ng ganito ka-lalang crush. Grabe.

 

Dati naman kapag may crush siya, saktong kilig lang at kuntento na siyang makasalubong ang mga ito sa campus. Pero ngayon pa lang, Jongin can already tell na may iba kay Kyungsoo. Ang lakas ng impact ng kuya ng tropa niya.

 

Ayan na naman ang nakakainis na fact floating in his head, nang-aasar.

 

~K~U~Y~A~  ~N~G~ ~T~R~O~P~A~

 

He let out a quiet groan habang papunta sa kama ni Sehun para tabihan ito. Humiga siya at tinaas ang hem ng shirt at isinabit ito sa ulo niya, tinatakpan ang mukha. It’s a weird habit of his ‘pag gulong gulo na ang utak niya.

 

Sa sobrang absorbed niya sa kaniyang thoughts, hindi niya namalayang may kumakatok na pala sa pinto ng kwarto at may nagbukas na rin nito. Narinig na lang niya ang pinakapaborito niyang boses as of this day.

 

“U-uhm, J-Jongin?”

 

Napa-inhale nang malalim si Jongin at binaba ang shirt saka umupo nang biglaan. “A-ah, bakit po?”

 

Dahil nakasilip lang ito, ang isang kamay at ulo lang ng kuya ang nakikita mula sa pwesto niya. “S-sorry, wala kasing nago-open eh.” Hindi ito makatingin sa kaniya at napansin din niyang namumula ang mga pisngi at tenga nito.

 

Na-alarm si Jongin at lumapit kay Kyungsoo. “Okay lang po ba kayo, kuya?” boses niya ay full of concern pero internally, ngumingiwi siya dahil sa _kuya._

 

Tumayo nang diretso si Kyungsoo at hindi pa rin ito makatingin sa kaniya. Mas namula pa ito. “A-ah? Oo naman,” sagot nito before laughing. Pero hindi naman napansin ni Jongin kung gaano ito ka-fake. “Why not? _Hehe.”_

 

Binuksan ni Jongin completely ang pinto at saka pa lang niya napansin ang suot ng cutie- este, ng kuya ni Sehun. Hindi niya maiwasang tumitig lalo na sa leggings niyang hapit na hapit sa kaniyang makakapal na hita. Loose din ang shirt na suot nito kaya naman malaking parte ng kaniyang maputing leeg at balikat ang tanaw.

 

Jongin cleared his throat upon realizing na _pinagpapantasyahan_ lang naman niya ang KUYA ng tropa niya. Buti na lang at sa paanan lang nilang dalawa nakatingin si Kyungsoo at hindi siya nahuli.

 

“U-uhm, labas lang ako sandali,” mahinang pagpapaalam ng kuya habang tumuturo sa likod gamit ang thumb. Hindi pa rin ito makatingin nang diretso sa kaniya, napaka-mahiyain naman ng kuya. “Mag-brew na lang kayo ng coffee or something. May bread din diyan and gumawa ako ng tuna spread. ‘Wag ka na magpaalam kay Sehun lagi. Feel at home, Jongin.”

 

Gustong paniwalaan ni Jongin na nagkamali lang siya ng dinig pero ang ulo niya sa ibaba ay sinasabing tama ang narinig niya. May kakaiba kasi sa pagbigkas ni Kyungsoo sa pangalan niya. Malagkit, may pagtukso at higit sa lahat, gusto itong marinig ni Jongin nang isa pang beses.

 

Naramdaman ni Jongin ang biglang pag-init ng katawan niya and for sure, nagsisimula nang mamula ang mukha niya. “Sige po, k-kuya.” Ayan na naman ang nakakainis na word na ‘yan. Gustong tanggalin ni Jongin sa dictionary!!

 

Kyungsoo finally looked at him sa mata at nakangiti ito nang slight. Nagkatitigan sila for a while, para bang may humihilang magnet kay Jongin palapit sa kuya pero bago pa siya makagawa ng mga bagay na pagsisisihan niya, tumalikod na ang mas maliit na lalaki para bumaba.

 

Out of courtesy (kunwari wala nang iba pang dahilan), sinundan ito ni Jongin para ihatid palabas ng bahay to which Kyungsoo protested pero nagpumilit itong bida natin.

 

And boy did he regret it.

 

NOT.

 

Pinanuod niya in 1080p resolution ang pagtuwad ng kuya. Kitang kita niya ang pagkapit ng leggings nito sa kaniyang matatambok na pisngi sa likuran. Oh boy, sobrang blessed naman ni Kyungsoo sa larangang ito at pakiramdam ni Jongin, dalawang bagay lang ang pwedeng mangyari: either masasalba siya sa mga kasalanan niya upong seeing them, or makakagawa siya ng kasalanang walang sino mang santo ang makakapagpatawad sa kaniya.

 

He really fought the urge to just go for it at ilapat ang nagagalit na niyang tite sa pagitan ng dalawang masasarap na pisngi sa harapan niya. Gusto niyang hawakan at tikman ang mga ito, gustong _sirain, punitin_ ang kawawang leggings na hirap na hirap to contain these glorious globes.

 

“Sa’n punta, kuys?”

 

Halos lumabas ang puso ni Jongin mula sa dibdib niya pagkarinig sa boses ng kaibigan. Lumingon siya at pinanuod itong bumaba ng stairs habang kinukusot ang mga inaantok pang mata. Siguro naman, _sana naman,_ hindi siya nahuling nakatitig lang naman sa pwetan ng kuya niya’t halos maglaway.

 

He gulped as Sehun wrapped an arm around his shoulder at nakangiti sa kaniya.

 

“Ah gym lang, UP Town,” sagot nito habang patapos nang itali ang kaniyang mga sapatos. Tumayo ito nang diretso and slinged his bag sa kaniyang balikat. “May ginawa ‘kong sandwich spread, nasa ref. ‘Wag niyo nang hugasan mga gagamitin niyo, hm? Ako na pagbalik.”

 

“Oki,” matipid na sagot ng kapatid. “May kasama ka?”

 

Tumango ang kuya as he was turning the door knob palabas ng house. “Yup. Chanyeol.”

 

Aba aba. Sino itong Chanyeol na umeksena bigla? Gustong alamin ni Jongin. Hindi niya alam bakit pero gusto niyang alamin.

 

Dahil sa pagtatalo na naman ng ulo niya sa taas at ulo sa baba kung sino ang masusunod, hindi niya napansing wala na sa tabi ang kaibigan at pinagbubuksan na nito ng gate ang kuya para mailabas ang kotse.

 

Lutang niyang pinanuod ang pag-alis ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya tinatanggal ang tingin as long as nasa line of sight niya pa ang kotse. Nabalik na lang siya sa real world nang akbayan siya ulit ni Sehun.

 

“Bait ni kuya ‘no?” simula nito at kung hindi nagkakamali si Jongin, parang biglang may iba sa atmosphere. Tumango siya nervously as Sehun led them back inside. “Kaya mahal ko ‘yun eh. Poprotektahan ko lagi. Share ko lang.”

 

Tinapik siya one last time ng kaibigan bago mabilisang umakyat pabalik ng kwarto niya.

 

Jongin winced and hinawi ang buhok niya.

 

Wala. Olats. Nega.

 

Ayaw niyang i-give up ang ~crush~ pero mas importante ang tropa.

 

For the last time, Jongin sighed. Inimagine na lang niyang kasabay ng paglabas ng hininga niya, ay ang pag-let go niya sa nararamdaman. Arte nito, ‘kala mo pag-ibig.

 

Pag-ibig na nga ba? LUH.

 

Parang bumaba ang energy niya at dinrag ang sarili para sumunod na sa kaibigan.

 

Lingid sa kaalaman niya, ang kaibigang mistulang binabalaan siya kanina ay may suot palang makulit na ngiti sa kaniyang mukha.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm. ganun pa rin naman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EWAN KO
> 
> i think the story's all over the place but still, sana magustuhan niyo. mwaps

 

 

 

“Tangina Jongs matatapos ba natin ‘to? Sumasara na talaga mata ko,” complain ng thesis partner niyang nakadapa na sa kama.

 

“Gags late na nga tayong isang araw, buti nga pinagbigyan tayo ni Bryan eh,” sagot niya rito habang inaayos ang data for their paper.

 

Yes, they call their thesis adviser by his first name, and yes they only do it ‘pag hindi sila naririnig nito. They hate the man. Kasi naman kung makapagbigay ng deadline parang hindi naging studyante dati. How can he expect them to gather lahat ng mga kailangan nila for their thesis in just one week? Ano, superhuman ba sila? Draft lang naman ang hinihingi niya pero wala silang malagay.

 

Nagkaproblema kasi sa mga pagkukuhanan nila ng data and from there, nagsunod-sunod na ang problema. It’s like heaven’s way of telling them na  _ “neknek niyo ‘di pa kayo lalabas ng UP” _ .

 

And because of this, halos isang linggo nang nakikitulog si Jongin sa bahay nina Sehun. Which is easy for their progress sa acads but hard for his emotional and mental state. Minsan physical din. Literally.  _ Very hard _ .

 

Tuloy lang sa pagtatrabaho si Jongin sa study ni Sehun, nakakunot na ang mga kilay at pansin na pansin na ang dark circles sa mga mata. Hindi nagtagal ay nakarinig siya ng hilik.

 

Puta. Ala na ‘to.

 

Jongin groaned at sumandal sa upuan. Hinubad niya ang salawal - ops joke lang - ang salamin kasi, and tossed it somewhere sa desk. He pinched his nose and let himself sink sa chair habang nakapikit ang mga mata. Fuck late na sila sa pagpasa at wala pa sila sa kalahati ng mga kailangan.

 

Slowly na siyang tinatawag ng antok, ayan na, malapit na siya. Nakikita na niya ang simula ng panaginip niya at ang ganda nito.

 

Nakaupo siya sa magarbong couch sa loob ng malaki at magandang hotel, nakasuot ng puting robe at may hawak na wine sa isang kamay. Sobrang relaxing lang at ito ang pinaka-kailangan niya ngayon. Walang iniisip, walang laptop, walang thesis, at wALANG BRYAN!

 

While savoring the wine, napatigil siya.

 

Parang may mainit sa gawing ibaba ng kaniyang katawan. Parang mamasa-masa. Parang nasasarapan na siya.

 

Hinayaan muna niyang mahulog ang ulo niya palikod at nilasap ang feeling bago tingnan ang may sala ng sarap na nararamdaman. But before pa niya ito gawin, alam na niya ang kasagutan.

 

The voice is all too familiar and it’s one of his favorite voices out there kaya he recognized it agad. The low yet sweet, velvety voice he loves to hear… is now moaning against his cock.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Dahan-dahan siyang tumingin sa ilalim and the moment na magtama ang kanilang mga mata, napa-hiss siya and muntikan nang labasan dahil sa itsura ng lalaki: eyes full of lust and desire, his plump lips stretched and wrapped around his cock at ang mga kamay na busy sa pag-ikot sa maseselang bahagi ng kaniyang katawan.

 

Shit, ang sarap ng feeling ng bibig niya. Ang galing ng bibig niya.

 

Kinapitan ni Jongin ang buhok ng lalaki at binigyan ito ng mahinang sabunot. Nag-moan ito around his member and the vibration of his voice sent tingles sa buong katawan niya.

 

Jongin leaned his head back at pumikit. Sarap na sarap na siya.

 

Ilan pang taas-baba ng ulo ng lalaki ay naabot na rin niya ang rurok.

 

_ “Ahhh, ssshhhit-” _

 

Tinaas niya ulit ang ulo upang tingnan ang lalaki at-

 

“Bait ni kuya ‘no?”

 

PUTANGINA.

 

Nagising si Jongin na hinihingal at mahigpit ang kapit sa arm rests ng upuan.

 

Ba’t naman ganun panaginip niya? Shit, oo na, Sehun, kuya mo siya. Hindi niya papatulan. Ano ba naman, pati sa panaginip.

 

AT PUTA kadiri ang image ng best friend niya doing THAT. TO HIM.

 

He exhaled loudly at napakapit sa buhok niya. Ginulo niya ang buhok with both hands at sumisigaw siya internally kasi pakshet galit na galit tite niya ngayon.

 

Tangina wala pang sariling banyo ang kwarto ni Sehun at ang common CR lang sa baba ang pwede niyang paglabasan ng mga anak niya.

 

What’s worse is? Katabi ng CR ang kwarto ni kuya Kyungsoo.

 

_ UGHHHH!!! _

 

Tiningnan niya ang thesis partner na knocked out pa rin. Malamang maganda panaginip nito. ‘Di tulad ng kaniya!

 

Ano, dito siya magja-jakol? Shit, no way. Kaya with one last sabunot sa buhok, tumayo na siya to head sa banyo sa baba. Hopefully hindi siya marinig.

 

Nang makababa, he stayed muna malapit sa stairs to look around. Baka pala umaaligid lang si kuya. When wala naman siyang nakita, may pa-tiptoe pa siya sa direction ng banyo pero nakatingin pa rin at focused lang sa paligid. Mas mabuti na talagang sigurado.

 

Sigurado nga. Siguradong hindi siya mahal ng mundo.

 

Pagbukas niya ng pinto, voila, tangina nasa loob si kuya. At hindi lang basta basta nasa loob. Nagsha-shower siya. Hubad, naked, walang suot. Buti na lang (weh buti nga ba) at may sliding door na medyo nag-distort sa figure ng kuya, pero it didn’t hide the fact that he has curves that are to die for.

 

Tumalon si Jongin. Si Jongin junior.

 

Out of shock, napakapit siya sa tite niya nang namatay ang loud music and shower. Hindi niya rin napigilan ang malakas na groan because of the contact.

 

Shit.

 

Hindi gumagalaw si kuya sa loob.

 

Cursing himself sa brain niya while also thinking of an escape plan delayed Jongin’s actions pero at the last second bago lumabas ang kuya ay naisara niya ang pinto without making a sound. Kumaripas siya ng takbo sa kusina at parang ewan, umupo siya sa sahig sa likod ng kitchen counter to hide.

 

Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Ano ba naman ‘tong gabing ‘to?!

 

Pinakalma niya muna ang sarili for a while at nang mahimasmasan, tumayo na siya at lumapit sa ref para kumuha ng tubig. Pakiramdam niya natuyo ang buong pagkatao niya sa nangyari.

 

While pouring water sa glass, naalala niya ang nakita kanina at muntikan nang umapaw ang tubig sa baso. Buti na lang ay narealize niya before ito umapaw.

 

Biglang bumukas ang ilaw sa kusina at nagulat siya nang may magsalita. “Uy, ikaw lang pala.”

 

Wala ring sense ang pag-save niya when mabitawan niya ang tumbler, spilling the water sa counter.  _ Sorry inang kalikasan. _

 

“Shit,” he cursed at tumingin sa paligid to look for pampunas but kuya Kyungsoo is faster at may hawak na itong basahan. He stood frozen habang nagli-lean sa counter ang older guy para maabot ang tubig na nag-spill.

 

And holy fuck.

 

Doon lang napansin ni Jongin, upon the kuya’s pagtuwad, ang oversized pink shirt nito na nag-ride up exposing the tight black boxers na  _ sobrang _ ikli. Malapit nang lumabas ang curve ng pwet niya rito.

 

_ Shit _ . Tumibok na naman si Jongin junior at ang sakit. Ang sakit sakit na.

 

“Natakot ako kanina sa shower, may narinig ako. Ikaw lang pala hehe,” sabi nito habang inaabot pa rin ang basang part. Walang maisagot si Jongin kasi tangina hindi pa nga siya nakakainom ng tubig meron na namang pagsubok!!

 

“Nagugutom ka ba? Kamusta thesis? Tinulugan ka na naman ba ng kapatid ko?” sunod sunod ang mga tanong habang nililinis niya ang basahan sa sink. NAKATALIKOD NA NAMAN SIYA.

 

Jongin’s mind right now: Kuya humarap ka na. Harapin mo ‘ko, kuya.

 

Uminom siya ng tubig. Tatlong malalaking lagok.

 

Nakatingin pa rin sa likod ni kuya. Sa likod meaning sa mapuputi at makikinis na hita.

 

Saktong pagbaba niya ng baso ay humarap na si Kyungsoo and ninja style siyang tumingala para hindi mahuling nakatingin.

 

Lumapit sa kaniya ang kuya.

 

Fuck, ito na ba? Ano luluhod na ba si kuya? Ready na ba ito? Kasi siya oo. Handang handa. Tangina galit na nga eh.

 

Tinaas ni kuya ang kamay at shet amoy na amoy ni Jongin ang body wash ni kuya. Ang bango, ang tamis.

 

Nag-inhale siya. Eto na.

 

_ Ako na tatapos niyan. _

 

“Ako na maghuhugas.”

 

Napa-blink siya nang maraming beses bago niya maintindihan ang ibig sabihin ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ah puta.

 

“‘Di kuya, ako na.”

 

Ang pangit ng salitang kuya sa bibig niya. Ang ALAT ma’am/sir.

 

Natawa si Kyungsoo at nagpumilit, inaabot ang baso. “Ako na nga, kulit. Isang baso lang naman.”

 

Ayun na nga eh. Isang baso lang hindi pa siya papayagang hugasan. Sa dami ng ginawa niya para sa mag-partner hiyang hiya na si Jongin.

 

Tinaas niya ang baso, using his height as an advantage. The smaller guy then pouted and Jongin fought the strong urge to just squish him right there.

 

He was about to give in pero itong si liit jumped for the glass habang naggi-giggle. “Akin na ‘yan, ako na kasi, Jongin.” Medyo pa-whine na rin ang tono niya. Ang cute cute lang at tinatawanan na niya ito. Nakatingin lang siya sa mukha ng kuya, na-hypnotize na.

 

One moment they’re giggling like idiots pero the next thing Jongin knew is magkalapit na ang mukha nila. Si kuya hindi nakakapansin though. Siya lang ang apektado.

 

Tuloy lang sa pagtawa si Kyungsoo kasabay ng “Ako na sabi” habang siya ay halos matanga na.

 

_ Shet ang cute. _

 

Patunaw na siya pero bigla siyang nanigas na parang yelo and all it took is a strong force sa kaniyang bayag.

 

Oo puta, nasipa ni Kyungsoo ng kaniyang hita ang manigas-nigas niya pang alaga.

 

Namilipit at namula si Jongin.

 

“Fuck, sorry Jongin! Sorry, sorry!”

 

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang baso at tinabi muna sa counter. Sinubukang ngumiti ni Jongin at sabihing okay lang pero hindi talaga okay. Ang sakit talaga. Hindi gaya ng sakit kanina.

 

Inalalayan siya ni Kyungsoo sa dining area para makaupo at mahimasmasan. Hinawakan niya ang crotch area ng sweats niya at pinatong naman ang ulo sa isa pang arm on top of the table.

 

“Shit, sorry talaga,” sabi ulit ng kuya at ang tono niya guilty na guilty. 

 

After a short while, medyo okay na at nabukas nang maayos ni Jongin ang mga mata. Doon niya nakita ang itsura ng kuya. Nakatakip pa rin ang parehong kamay sa bibig nito at pulang pulang pulang pula siya.

 

“Jongin, sorry talaga. ‘Di ko sinasadya,” paumanhin niya pa ulit. “Masakit pa ba?”

 

_ Oo, kiss mo nga. _

 

Napailing si Jongin nang mabilis. Hindi siya ganito. UGH.

 

“Okay lang, kuya. Accident naman.”

 

Nag-pout pa si Kyungsoo bago tumayo. “Okay. Sorry ulit... Ako na maghuhugas ha. Akyat ka na, late na rin.”

 

Jongin pursed his lips pero tumango naman. Pinanuod siya ni Kyungsoo na dahan-dahan tumayo at hindi niya alam kung pagod na talaga ang mga mata niya o totoo bang nakatitig sa alaga niya itong si kuya.

 

Biglaan din naman itong tumayo and proceeded to wash the used glass.

 

“Good night, Jongin.”

 

Napalingon ulit siya rito at humuling sulyap sa mga hita.

 

Shake pa ulit ng ulo.

 

“Good night, kuya.”

 

But Jongin stayed up the whole night. Kalahati ng oras inatupag ang thesis, and the other half is dedicated kay  _ kuya _ Kyungsoo at sa mga pangyayari kanina.

 

Mababaliw na siya.

 

-

 

Kinabukasan, nagising si Jongin sa tapik ng malamig na kamay sa pisngi niya.

 

“Jongs. Jongski. Jong papi. Gising na.”

 

Ang hapdi ng mga mata niya. Puyat na nga, nasilaw pa siya sa maliwanag na araw coming from the window.

 

He slowly sat up from the bed. Parang galing lang inom kasi hindi niya alam paano siya nakarating doon. Siguro ginising siya sandali ni Sehun para lumipat from the study dahil nakatulog siya habang nagtatrabaho at nakalimutan na niya.

 

Nakaamoy siya ng pagkain. Shet gutom siya. Ang bango.

 

Tamang tama. Kailangan nila ng masarap na agahan bago harapin si Bryan at ipasa ang draft nila at-

 

SHIT.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng bagong gising.

 

“Puta! Sehun,  _ shit _ sorry nakatulog ako. Aaaaahhh ano teka teka,” natatarantang sabi niya at dumiretso sa desk habang tuloy pa rin ang pagsasalita.

 

“Jongin!”

 

Napahinto siya midway sa sigaw ng kaibigan.

 

“Okay na, tinapos ko na. Buti nga may tinira ka pa sa’kin eh. Ako ‘tong tinulugan ka,” sabi ni Sehun. Para siyang nawalan ng bagahe sa likod and he exhaled it all.

 

“Shet mini heart attack.”

 

Natawa ang partner niya habang pinapatuyo ang basang buhok. “Maligo ka na. Nakaluto na si kuya.”

 

_ Si kuya.  _ Shet sana hindi awkward.

 

-

 

Pagbaba niya kanina para maligo ay may narinig siyang unfamiliar voice na kasama ng magkapatid pero he’s not about to show himself na mukhang bangag pa kaya dumiretso na siya kaagad ng banyo wash up.

 

After making sure na presentable na siya, lumabas na siya and proceeded sa kitchen and dining area. Pagpasok niya sa arch ay tumambad sa kaniya ang tatlong lalaki na kumakain na. Katabi ni kuya Kyungsoo ang may ari ng bagong boses and his eye twitched when nakita niyang nag-share sila sa isang pandesal. Putek pandesal lang nagkakanito siya.

 

Unang nakapansin sa kaniya ay si Sehun dahil nag-uusap ang dalawa.

 

“Oh, tara na Jongs. Papa-print pa tayo.”

 

The two guys looked up at him pero inalis agad ni kuya Kyungsoo ang tingin.

 

Fuck, naging awkward nga for him ang incident. Usually binabati siya nito ng good morning with the biggest and cutest smile pero ngayon wala. Suddenly his morning became bitter.

 

Lumapit na siya sa tabi ni Sehun and this good looking guy just smiles at him at ngumiti naman siya pabalik pero pilit.

 

“Si kuya Chanyeol nga pala, ka-work ni kuya,” pagpapakilala ng kaibigan. Lalong nagpanting ang tenga ni Jongin sa narinig. Siya lagi ang bukambibig ni Kyungsoo tuwing umuuwi. Tangena pogi. Nakakainis. “Kuya, si Jongin. Kaibigan ko and thesis partner.”

 

Nagpalitan ng nod ang dalawa at itong si kuya Kyungsoo halatang iniiwasan siya. Ugh.

 

Naunang matapos kumain ang mga workers kaya naman tumayo na sila at nagligpit.

 

“Sehun, mauuna na kami ha,” pagpapaalam ng kuya. “Iwan niyo na lang pinagkanan niyo. Ako na mamaya. Ha?”

 

“Sige, kuya. Thank you gozaimasu. Wo ai ni much,” sagot ng nakababatang kapatid bago isubo ang tinapay na sinawsaw sa kape.

 

Natawa naman ang kuya. “Sige na, alis na kami. Ingat kayo.” Pagkasabi niya nun ay tumingin siya ng mga 0.123456 seconds kay Jongin. Ayaw niya ‘yun. Gusto niyang tingnan siya!

 

“Ay, oo nga pala. Sira ‘yung lock sa CR. Contact mo nga si mang Minseok para mapagawa na agad. Ha?”

 

Walangyang lock ‘yan. Bwiset sa buhay niya.

 

“Ocake. Sige na bye, kuya. Kuya Chan, ingatan mo kuya ko ha ha!”

 

Nag-thumbs up lang ang higante at saka nag-wave sa kanilang dalawa before sila sabay na lumabas ng pinto.

 

Aba nangangati ang mga kamay ni Jongin. Bakit kaya? May darating bang kayamanan? Sabi sa kaniya ‘yun ng lola niya. Sana nga ‘yun na lang ang ibig sabihin.

 

-

 

Dumiretso na ang magkaibigan sa Area 2 para magpa-print para maipasa na nila ang pinaghirapan.

 

Habang inaantay na matapos ang print, bumili si Sehun ng mango graham shake dahil mainit daw at nag-crave siya bigla. Binigay naman niya ‘yung nasa maliit na baso kay Jongin. Marami kasi sila gumawa at kulang ang isang malaking baso rito.

 

Tahimik lang ang dalawa habang umiinom hanggang i-brake ito ni Sehun. “Jongs sa’n tayo kain maya?”

 

Takte parang kakakain lang nila pagkain na naman nasa isip nito. Well. Sanay na si Jongin sa kaniya pero nakakabigla pa rin minsan ang huge appetite ng kaibigan.

 

“Ikaw na pumili.”

 

“Ippudo tayo? Tara tara, oo tama ‘yon,” suggest nito habang nagna-nod pa.

 

“Gago wala na ‘kong pera, mag-isa mo na lang.”

 

Nadismaya si Sehun at nag-roll ng eyes. Diva rin kung minsan ‘to eh.

 

“Sige na nga. Ibang araw na lang. Kain ka na lang buong week sa bahay para may pera ka na pang-Ipuddo ha? Ha? Gusto ko talaga eh,” pagpupumilit ng spoiled na bata.

 

Tumango na lang si Jongin at nakarinig siya ng “orayt” at snap ng fingers sa tabi niya. Oh well. At least real food ang kakainin niya. Masarap pa naman magluto ang kuya niya.

 

The thought of the kuya irked him again. Ugh, he hates this feeling.

 

“Sehun.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Shet tatanungin niya ba? Halata ba masyado ‘pag tinanong niya? Pero ano bang masama kung curious lang siya ‘di ba?

 

“Huy! Ano?”

 

He flinched at medyo humigpit ang kapit niya sa plastic na baso. Buti na lang hindi nag-spill sa plain shirt niya from Uniqlo na nabili niya for only two hundred and ninety pesos.

 

“A-ah. Tatanong ko lang kung bakit sinundo pa kuya mo.”

 

Tiningnan siya ni Sehun with the nakakaloko look for a split second before bumalik ulit sa neutral resting bitch face niya.

 

“Coding.”

 

He felt relieved sa sagot. Shet ganun siya ka-whipped?

 

“Oh ba’t masaya kang pasok si kuya? Hassle kaya’yun,” sabi ni kaibigan.

 

Nakangiti siya?? Ukininininininininam.

 

“Ha? Pinagsasabi mo diyan? Hassle nga. Pero buti na lang willing ‘yung ka-work niyang sunduin siya,” attempt niya sa pag-brush off.

 

“Ah kasi nililigawan siya ni kuya Chanyeol,” emotionless na explanation ni Sehun.

 

Oof.

 

Napatigil sa pagsipsip ng masarap na (libreng) mango graham si Jongin and his brows went up to his hairline. Pinigilan niyang mag-react violently dahil nakatingin sa kaniya ang kaibigan.

 

Sinubukan na lang niyang mag-act cool about it. “Aaaah I see, I see.”

 

“Sana nga lagi na lang sunduin si kuya eh para ako na gumamit kay Giselle,” isip ni Sehun out loud, still looking at his friend. “Tapos may wheels na tayo. ‘Di ba ‘no? Sana sagutin na ni kuya. ‘No?”

 

Hindi niya alam bakit pinupush siyang mag-agree ni Sehun sa isang bagay na hindi siya agree. This is violating already. He feels harassed. Cheka.

 

Tinaas-baba na lang ni Jongin ang mga kilay. “Good luck sa kaniya.”

 

After saying that, lumayo na si Jongin sa kaniya dahil sinenyasan na sila ni kuya Yixing na tapos na ang print. Binayaran na rin niya ito.

 

Ano ba ‘yan ba’t iritang irita siya.

 

-

 

Dumaan ang mga araw and just like what Sehun suggested, nakikain ng dinner si Jongin sa mag-kuya buong week. Kinakausap na siya ni kuya Kyungsoo pero hindi na tulad ng dati. May awkwardness na sa side nito.

 

Which is frustrating  _ as fuck _ . Pero wala siyang magagawa. Ang sad lang. Talong talo talaga.

 

Gaya naman ng napag-usapan, kumakain ngayong Friday ng lunch ang magkaibigan sa Ippudo. Kakakuha lang nila pabalik ng papel nila for revisions and the red marks immediately stressed them out. Pero sa weekend na nila pagtutuunan ‘yan ng pansin. For now, ramen.

 

After their hearty meal na medyo masakit sa bulsa, nagpahinga muna sila sa loob.

 

Narealize niyang after this gastos, bubuhayin na naman siya ng pancit canton at mga de lata pero out of stock na sila ni Junmyeon. Maggo-groceries na lang siya.

 

“Daan ako Merkado, ikaw uwi na?”

 

Tumango ang kaibigan. “Pero alis na naman. Ininvite ako ng high school friend sa birthday niya. Um-oo na ‘ko,” sagot ni Sehun na may dismayadong boses. “Sa Alabang pa puta.”

 

Ah kaya pala. Ang layo layo layo.

 

“Commute ka?”

 

“‘Di. Hiniram ko si Giselle. Wala namang trabaho si kuya bukas,” explain nito.

 

Tumango na lang si Jongin at tinaas na ang kamay para mag-bill out.

 

See you, Lucky Me pancit canton and San Marino corned tuna.

 

-

 

Nasa kalagitnaan si Jongin ng contemplation whether he would buy ‘yung isang pack ng puro chilimansi or sweet and spicy na pancit canton. OR ‘yung tingi na lang ang bibilhin niya at half-half.

 

Bwisit na problema.

 

In the end, napag-desisyunan niya ang latter at yumuko para kumuha ng six each. Hati rin kasi ang gusto sa flavors ng roommate niya.

 

Pagtayo niya, nahulog ang mga hawak niya dahil lord jeezaz may anghel na nag-turn sa aisle kung nasaan siya. Natanga na naman si Jongin.

 

Nabalik lang ang katinuan niya nang pulutin na ni kuya Kyungsoo ang mga nahulog na pancit canton.

 

“Ako na, kuya. Thank you,” mahina niyang sabi habang pababa rin to pick the products up.

 

Tumingala naman si Kyungsoo and just like the fateful night ng pagkirot ng bayag niya, nagkatitigan na naman ang dalawa at sobrang lapit ng mukha nila sa isa’t isa.

 

Sorry Sehun pero ramdam ni Jongin. May something. Ika nga ng isang famous proverb, “May sparkz”.

 

Unang inalis ni Kyungsoo ang tingin at kitang kitani Jongin ang blush sa cheeks nito.

 

Kuya Kyungsoo cleared his throat and put the last one sa basket ni Jongin.

 

“Thank you, kuya.” Mahina pa rin ang boses ni Jongin. Maalat pa rin ang salitang kuya sa kaniyang bibig.

 

“Wala ‘yun,” he responded. “Si Sehun ‘di mo ba kasama?”

 

“Ah, kanina kumain kami. Pero umuwi na, aalis pa raw eh?”

 

Tumango nang mabilis ang kuya. “Ah oo nga pala mago-overnight siya sa Alabang.”

 

Parang may light bulb na bumukas sa maselang bahagi ng katawan ni Jongin. Sa utak. Utak, guys.

 

But he won’t act on it. Though concerned siya dahil maiiwang mag-isa sa bahay si Kyungsoo ay pinigilan niya ang urge. Baka isipin pa ni Sehun he’s taking advantage of the time na wala siya. ‘Di siya ganun.

 

“Oh sige na, baka nagmamadali ka. It’s nice bumping into you here,” sabi ni kuya Kyungsoo with a cute wave habang papalayo na.

 

Humigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa maliit na shopping cart. Kung hindi niya ito masasamahan mamaya, pwede bang ngayon na lang? Kahit ngayon lang, pwede ba siya maging selfish? Low key asking the questions to Sehun.

 

Before pa makalayo ang kuya, he turned around at humabol sa kaniya until magtabi na ang carts nila. Nagulat si Kyungsoo at tumingala sa kaniya with his eyes almost bulging out.

 

_ Cute talaga. _

 

“Samahan na kita, kuya,” alok niya with a soft smile.

 

Ang cute na kuya just blinked at him for a while bago magsalita.

 

“‘Di, okay lang una ka na.”

 

Umiling si Jongin at tumingin straight kay Kyungsoo. Parang halos tumitingin na siya sa kaluluwa nito. “Okay lang, kuya. Sige na, wala rin naman akong gagawin sa dorm.”

 

The smaller guy pursed his lips before mag-sigh. “Sige na nga. Warning though, matagal pa ‘ko. Alam mo naman ga’no katakaw kaibigan mo.”

 

Natawa si Jongin. “Oo, halimaw sa mesa.”

 

Natawa rin si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya. Nawala ang mga mata, nilamon ng mga malalaking pisngi na tumaas nung ngumiti siya.

 

May mas iku-cute pa pala siya.

 

Almost an hour after, palabas na sila ng Merkado and Jongin insisted na ihatid pa si Kyungsoo sa sakayan ng trike. Isa lang kasi ang bag na dala niya samantalang ang kuya ay may apat. Syempre pinilit din niyang dalawa ang kunin from him.

 

Pumara ng trike si Jongin at pinauna niyang sumakay si Kyungsoo sa loob, saka pa lang pinasok ang mga pinamili nito.

 

“Sure ka kuya ‘di na kita sasamahan hanggang sa inyo?” tanong niya with full concern. Ang dami kasi talaga.

 

Nginitian siya ni Kyungsoo. “Oo okay lang, ano ka ba? Thank you talaga, Jongin. Ingat ka ha?”

 

Tumango siya. “Ingat din, kuya.”

 

_ kuya kuya kuya kuya kuya kuya kuya. _

 

_ tangina. _

 

Though sobrang bantot pa rin ng word na kuya sa kaniya, at least na-break na ang awkwardness between them. And that’s more than enough for him already.

 

Pinanuod niyang makaalis ang trike and took note of its number. Mabuti nang sigurado.

 

-

 

Tapos nang mag-hapunan si Jongin. Syempre ang bagong biling pancit canton ang kinain niya paired with a hard boiled egg. Mag-isa lang siya sa dorm ngayon dahil may ginagawa raw na papel si Junmyeon sa Bo’s.

 

Pagtapos niyang maligo ay humiga na siya para magpahinga. Itutuloy na lang niya ang binabasang libro since bukas pa sila mag-acads ni Sehun.

 

Siguro dahil sa pagod din ay unti-unti nang sumasara ang mga mata ni Jongin. Sinara niya muna ang libro, leaving the bookmark, and picked his phone up.

 

Magte-ten pa lang pala? Akala niya 12mn na.

 

Nang ibaba niya ang phone, saktong nag-vibrate ito meaning may tumatawag. He picked it up again and nakitang si Sehun ang caller. Bakit siya tatawagan nito? Wala pa naman silang dapat pag-usapan about acads and ‘di ba nasa party ito?

 

Shrugging it off, inayos niya ang higa sa kama at sinagot ang tawag. Hindi pa siya nakakapagsalita ay agad na niyang narinig si Sehun.

 

“Jongin, asan ka?”

 

Napaupo siya nang mabilis dahil sa tono ni Sehun. Parang urgent yata.

 

“Nasa dorm, bakit? Anong nangyari? May problema ba?” tanong niya with the same tone. Sa tono pa lang kasi ng kaibigan, halatang hindi maganda ang maririnig niya.

 

“Jongs, punta ka sa bahay.  _ Please _ . Si kuya…”

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun
> 
> ano kayang mangyayari? abangan sa susunod na kabanata
> 
> leave comments please! rereplyan ko kayo! sa first chapter din rereplyan ko kayo eto na 1 2 3
> 
> also sorry matagal. i am BLOCKEDT. pati dun sa isang chaptered fic ko ang tagal ko nang STUCK mga siz. paumanhin


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro ng kanilang laro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hala kayo ang tagal ko pala talaga mag-update HAHAHA sorry :<
> 
> osya, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> WARNING: scene with claustrophobia

 

 

 

Pagkauwi ni Kyungsoo sa bahay, agad siyang dumiretso sa kusina upang ilagay sa tamang lugar ang mga pinamili. Dahil wala ang kapatid, tahimik sa bahay which is usually not the case dahil kundi nanunuod sa sala si Sehun, nagpapatugtog ito nang malakas sa kwarto na rinig pa rin hanggang sa baba.

 

Kapag ganito katahimik, lagi siyang napapaisip about random things lang in his head. Ngayon, habang nilalagay niya ang frozen goods sa freezer ng ref, bigla niyang naalala ang sirang lock ng CR. Bukas, tatanungin niya ang kapatid kung ba natawagan o natext na nito si mang Minseok upang ayusin ito. He makes a mental note naman na magbayad na ng bills tomorrow habang nilalagay ang mga de lata at instant noodles sa cupboard. He suddenly stopped nang kukunin na niya ang pancit canton sa eco-bag.

 

He shook his head at ngumiti sa sarili because of his silliness.

 

Ang bait-bait talaga ng kaibigan ng kapatid niya. Sobrang gentleman pa. Aaminin niyang kung nameet niya ang lalaki in some other circumstance, siguro sa bar o sa isang party, maa-attract siya agad dito.

 

Pero dahil nga tropa ng kapatid niya, at mas matanda pa siya, it’s a big no for him. Hanggang simple admiration lamang ang pwede. Plus, it’s bold of him to assume that Jongin swings that way.

 

Umiling na naman siya dahil sa mga naiisip.

 

Kyungsoo sighed at tinuloy na lang ang paga-ayos ng mga goods. He looked at the wall clock sa may arch way papunta sa sala and saktong malapit nang mag-dinner time. Mag-isa siyang magdi-dinner tonight which is easier sa pagluluto pero malungkot naman dahil walang kausap.

 

Oh well, sa sala na lang siya kakain at magca-catch up sa mga shows na sinusubaybayan niya on Netflix. Off naman niya bukas so pwedeng pwedeng magpuyat.

 

Sa tagal niyang mag-isip ng kakainin, he just settled for a simple TLC sandwich with bacon. Tamad na rin siyang magluto ng totoong food (food na bubusugin talaga siya). Water lang ang panulak, isang buong tumbler, na dala-dala niya sa sala.

 

Halfway into the documentary he’s watching and his sandwich, nakatanggap siya ng text from his baby brother.

  
  
  


**brother dear**

kuyaaaaa

ok ka lang ba dyan

ako ok lang

hahahahhah

  
  
  


Ang kulit-kulit talaga.

  
  


**brother dear**

tawag ka lang o text kung may kailangan ka ha

okay lang ako, enjoy ka lang dyan

onga pala, nasabihan mo ba si mang minseok?

AY!!! HINDI PA SOEEY

SORRY

okay lang bukas nalang

ok sorry :-( bukas promise

okay okay magtext ka pag uuwi ka na

ocake  
  


 

 

Binaba na ni Kyungsoo ang phone at tinuloy ang panunuod.

 

Nakapanuod na si Kyungsoo ng apat na documentaries pero nakaka-dalawang episodes pa lang siya sa series nang makaramdam na siya ng antok. He yawned habang tinitingnan ang oras sa kaniyang phone and napailing siya when he saw na it’s not even past 10 yet. Tumatanda na talaga siya.

 

Tumayo na siya and turned the television off. He stretched muna before picking up the small plate and tumbler at pumunta na sa kusina. Habang hinuhugasan ang maliit na plato, napahikab na naman siya and shouted at the last second, “HAY! Tanda ko na talaga.”

 

Nang malinis na ang kusina, dumiretso na siya sa kwarto para kunin ang twalya. Shower na lang at pwede na siyang matulog. Hindi na siya nag-waste pa ng time at pumasok na ng banyo.

 

Natanggal na niya ang damit niya but he stopped from going inside the shower nang maalala niyang kailangan niya ng music. He sighed again and contemplated whether he’ll get it pa or not pero the former won dahil kailangan niya talaga ng tugtugin para ma-distract sa medyo maliit na space sa shower. Medyo naba-bother kasi siya sa sikip.

 

Lumabas siya ng banyo with a towel na nakabalot sa katawan niya at kinuha ang phone from the couch. Nang bubuksan na niya ulit ang pinto ng CR, medyo nag-struggle siya kasi nga may sira ang lock. Napailing na naman siya. Kailangan na talagang maayos ito.

 

He closed the door pero he didn’t lock it, wala ring use. He played na ‘yung playlist niya for taking a quick shower at saka na naligo nang mabilis. Hindi na siya makapaghintay na matulog.

 

After just four songs, natapos na rin si Kyungsoo. He dried himself and brushed his teeth. Sa kwarto siya nagsi-skin care dahil nga ayaw niyang natatagalan sa banyo.

 

He reached for the useless knob para buksan ang pinto but then his heart began beating quickly. The stupid thing won’t budge. Unti-unti nang mas bumibilis pa ang tibok ng kaniyang puso. He tried turning it again and pulling pero wala talaga. Ayaw bumukas ng pinto.

 

“Ahhhhh,” he drawled out in panic. He banged on the door as if makakatulong pero unti-unti na niyang nararamdamang mas sumisikip pa ang paligid, na parang sinasakal siya at hindi na siya makakalabas kahit kailan. Hindi rin nakakatulong na wala siyang kasama sa bahay at imposibleng marinig siya ng mga kapitbahay.

 

Kyungsoo curled himself sa floor at sumandal sa pintuan habang nakapatong ang mga kamay sa kaniyang dibdib. Tumingin siya sa ceiling and tila nilalamon siya nito together with the walls. Nahihirapan na siyang huminga.

 

He heard the faint song playing from his phone and that’s when it hit him. May phone siya and he can ask for help. Buti na lang at naisip niya pa in his state.

 

Kyungsoo struggled to stand up kaya he only managed to stand on his knees. Buti na lang at abot niya ang phone na nasa may sink. He quickly unlocked his phone and thankfully, he set Sehun’s contact as favorite kaya agad niya itong natawagan. He set it on loud speaker. Parang ang tagal niyang sagutin pero nakaka-dalawang ring pa lang.

 

Kyungsoo leaned back sa pinto with a thud while chasing his breath. Sinara niya ang kaniyang mga mata and clenched on his phone. Every second na lumilipas ay parang mas nagiging maliit ang espasyo sa paligid.

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, nawala na ang ring.

 

_“Hello, kuya? Bakit?”_

 

Dinig ni Kyungsoo ang faint sound ng music. Nagi-guilty siya dahil naabala niya pa ang kapatid na dapat nage-enjoy lang sa party.

 

“S-se-,” he breathlessly said. Hindi siya makapagsalitang maayos. Parang may sumasakal sa kaniya.

 

 _“Kuya??? Okay ka lang ba? Hello?”_ his brother asked at halata ang pag-aalala nito.

 

“Lock. B-Banyo,” he said in between deep breaths.

 

Thankfully, naintindihan siya agad ng kapatid.

 

 _“Shit,”_ he heard him curse. _“Ahhh, teka lang ha. Uhhh, hingang malalim lang ha. Kuya, may paperbags dyan sa ilalim ng lababo,”_ alam ni Kyungsoo that Sehun’s just trying to stay calm para hindi na rin siya mag-panic pero nakakatulong din ito talaga. _“Tatawag akong tulong. Ha? Hingang malalim lang. Kapit lang. Makakalabas ka rin dyan. Ha?”_

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo dahil hindi na siya makapagsalita.

 

_“Kuya, ibababa ko na ha. ‘Yung paperbags… Malapit ka nang lumabas dyan. Sisiguraduhin ko.”_

 

With that, Sehun ended the call already. Nilapag niya ang phone sa sahig before sliding near the cabinets sa ilalim ng sink. Sure enough, may paperbags nga doon and he quickly opened up one and nilagay ang opening sa bibig niya.

 

Inhale.

 

_Makakalabas ka rin dyan._

 

Exhale.

 

_Malapit ka nang lumabas dyan._

 

Inhale.

 

He held onto his brother’s words habang nakakapit ding mahigpit sa paper bag na tanging karamay niya sa atakeng ito.

 

When his breathing begins to even out, bigla-bigla na lang babalik ang panic in his thought at bibilis na naman.

 

He’s sobbing out na rin dahil sa sikip ng dibdib, sa hirap huminga. Natatakot na siya. Ang bagal bagal ng oras.

 

Tatawagan na niya ulit dapat si Sehun when hope came in a form of a loud bang on the door followed by a very familiar voice.

 

-

 

The moment that Jongin heard the panic in his friend’s voice, nagsimula na siyang mag-alala. Pero when he heard Kyungsoo’s name, parang may ibang klaseng adrenaline rush ang dumaloy sa dugo niya.

 

“Jongs, punta ka sa bahay. _Please._ Si kuya na-lock sa banyo. Ayaw niya sa masikip at nagpa-panic na siya ngayon. Sorry pero pwede mo ba siyang puntahan? _Please,_ pre babawi ako sa’yo. May susi sa may pinakamalapit na paso sa pinto, Jongi-”

 

“Sehun, pupunta na ako. Akong bahala.”

 

Binaba niya ang phone and grabbed his keys, at nagsuot lang ng tsinelas. Agad agaran siyang lumabas ng dorm at buti na lang ay saktong may dumaan na tricycle. Pinara niya ito at agad siyang sumakay.

 

“Manong sa Mayumi po. Kung pwede pong pakibilisan, emergency lang.”

 

Tumango ang driver at humarurot na ang trike.

 

Kahit na matulin ang takbo, nababagalan pa rin si Jongin. Gusto na niyang makarating sa bahay nina Sehun, gusto na niyang matulungan ang kuya, si Kyungsoo. Base sa urgency ng boses ng kaibigan, parang malala talaga ang situation and all he wants is to take Kyungsoo away from it.

 

Finally, _finally,_ they reached the house.

 

“Kuya, dito na lang po.” Inabot niya ang singkwenta and didn’t bother to get the change. Dali-dali niyang binuksan ang gate and searched for the key sa nearest pot sa may pinto.

 

_Andito na ‘ko. Sandali na lang._

 

Nang makita niya ang susi, agad niya itong pinulot and opened the door. Iniwan din niya ito sa keyhole at hindi na rin isinara ang pinto. Dumiretso na kaagad siya sa banyo and knocked on the door.

 

“Kuya? Si Jongin ‘to. Ilalabas kita dyan. Teka lang ha?”

 

Nagpa-panic talaga siya pero he didn’t want Kyungsoo to feel troubled anymore. Andito siya para pakalmahin siya, para i-save siya.

 

Kaya niyang buksan ang pinto with tools pero matatagalan pa ito. Ang only fast way na alam niya is to force it open.

 

“Kuya, itutulak ko ‘yung pinto, lumayo ka muna para hindi ka matamaan. Mabilis lang ‘to. Ilalabas kita dyan…”

 

Hindi nakatanggap ng sagot si Jongin pero nakarinig siya ng small movements sa loob. He assumed na lumayo na ang kuya sa pinto.

 

Lumayo si Jongin mga ilang steps away from the door and positioned himself so that ‘yung right arm niya lang ang tatama.

 

“Kuya, bubuksan ko na ha. On the count of three… 1… 2…”

 

Bumwelo si Jongin and on the third count, forced his entire weight on the door.

 

Bumukas ang pinto with a quick swing and medyo nag-stumble papasok si Jongin. He saw Kyungsoo curled up on the floor at nakasandal sa may sliding door ng shower. He looked so small and afraid.

 

Binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang paper bag at tumingin sa kaniya with glistening eyes. Namamaga rin ang mga ito gaya ng kaniyang mga labi.

 

Gusto siyang yakapin ni Jongin.

 

Umiling siya and bent down para tulungang makatayo ang kuya. “Okay na, kuya. You’re sa-”

 

Jongin froze in place.

 

Ayaw niyang gumalaw dahil baka lumipas ang sandaling ito.

 

Mahigpit ang yakap ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Nakabalot ang mga kamay nito sa kaniyang leeg habang nakabaon ang mukha nito sa dibdib niya habang tuloy lang ito sa pag-iyak.

 

As much as he wants to savor in this moment, gusto na niyang ilabas si Kyungsoo sa masikip na lugar na ito. To make him feel more secured.

 

He leaned away para sana makalabas na sila pero mas humigpit pa ang yakap ng kuya sa kaniya. Jongin fought the urge to just coo at him pero this situation is not the right time para asikasuhin ang fondness niya for the older guy. It doesn’t help too when he just realized now na nakabalot lang ng towel ang kuya.

 

Naramdaman niyang may blush nang paakyat sa kaniyang mukha.

 

He cleared his throat. “Uhm, kuya… Lipat ka na sa kwarto.”

 

The smaller guy just continued to sniffle sa dibdib niya habang nakakapit pa ring mahigpit. Jongin understands na baka mas feel niya secured siya this way pero nahihirapan na siya. Specifically ang pagpigil niya ng _urges_ niya.

 

“K-kuya, ililipat na kita sa kwarto…”

 

Walang sagot ulit kaya with _much_ hesitation, Jongin reached for both of his thighs, just above the back of his knees, and lifted him up. Kyungsoo automatically wrapped his legs sa kaniyang bewang and Jongin paid no mind. Pero nang makita niya ang reflection nilang dalawa sa malaking salamin, napalunok na lang si Jongin.

 

Ang liit liit tingnan ni Kyungsoo in his arms. But what made his mind go crazy ay ‘yung towel nitong medyo bumaba hanggang sa dip ng likod, exposing too much skin for his liking (well, gusto niya pero hindi ito tama). Konti na lang at makikita na ni Jongin ang itinatagong kayamanan ng kuya.

 

There. The magic word. Kuya.

 

Jongin flinched and headed out of the restroom quickly. He promised his friend na siya ang bahala sa kapatid nito at hindi niya bibiguin ang kaibigan.

 

Also, he respects Kyungsoo. That’s the biggest reason why he’s holding back. So hard.

 

Just like his member right now. _So hard._

 

He’s careful na hindi tatama ang katawan ni Kyungsoo sa hard on niya habang palipat na sa tabing kwarto. He opened the door and he slowly walked papunta sa kama. First time lang niyang makapasok dito and he internally cooed again sa bedsheet nitong may print ng maliliit na Snoopy characters before carefully niyang binaba ang mas matanda.

 

It took a while na nakaluhod lang si Jongin sa kama dahil nakayakap pa si Kyungsoo pero ilang sandali pa ay naglu-loosen na ang kapit nito. He slowly placed the smaller guy’s hand sa sides nito as he sat down sa edge ng bed. Nakatulog na si Kyungsoo. Napagod din kasi siguro with all the emotions and tension kanina.

 

He flinched again in his seat when he saw that the towel had ridden up sa thighs niya, now only covering ‘yung sensitive part ng katawan nito. Kitang kita niya tuloy ang mapuputi at malalamang hita ng kuya.

 

_Fuck._

 

Tumayo agad si Jongin at lumayo sa kama. Hindi ito pwede.

 

Lalabas na dapat siya sa kwarto pero naisip niyang hindi magandang iwan itong walang suot. While sighing, lumapit siya sa dresser ni Kyungsoo at, labag man sa loob niya, binuksan ito para tingnan ang mga pwede nitong suoting pantulog.

 

Parang tanga pero para siyang batang tumitingin sa hindi dapat tingnan. Lalo na sa underwear ni Kyungsoo.

 

_Puta ang cute._

 

Halos lahat kasi ay may cute print. Mababaliw na si Jongin. Kinuha niya ang grey boxers na may print ng black poodle and agad isinara ang drawer. Binuksan naman niya ang kasunod na level at tumambad sa kaniya ang shirts na naka-sort by color. From light to dark pa.

 

_Cute._

 

Kinuha niya ang top shirt sa pink stack pero nagulat siya na ang haba pala nito. What the– mukha nang dress.

 

Kay Kyungsoo ba talaga ‘to? Mukhang night dress ng pamangkin niyang babae pero for adults. Meron pang malaking print sa ilalim ng white bear.

 

Jongin blushed dahil gusto niyang isuot kay Kyungsoo. Pero tangina pa’no kung hindi pala ‘to sa kaniya?

 

Finold na lang niya ang “dress” as perfect as kung paano niya ito kinuha at ibinalik sa stack. Kumuha na lang siya sa black shirts and buti naman ay mukhang kay Kyungsoo na ang malaking shirt na ito. It’s plain and medyo malaki for the kuya’s size pero this is safer than ‘yung nakuha niya kanina.

 

He closed the drawer and quietly walked back sa bed. Only when he’s in front of Kyungsoo nang marealize niyang hindi niya maiiwasang tumingin sa katawan ng kuya. Duh, bibihisan niya ito.

 

“K-kuya?”

 

Kahit labag sa loob niya, gigisingin na lang niya ito para makapagbihis.

 

Kyungsoo whined and rolled his body to face the wall, opposite of Jongin. Kasabay ng turn ng kuya ay ang pagtalikod din niya. Kasi naman… His bare ass was splayed infront of him. He just caught a glimpse of it bago tumalikod pero tumatak na sa utak niya kung gaano ito kakinis, kaputi, KALAKI.

 

Tangina this night.

 

Jongin ruffled his hair with his free hand na hindi hawak ang damit at umikot na ulit paharap.

 

Bahala na.

 

Jongin pinned his eyes on Kyungsoo’s head as he got closer.

 

“Kuya, susuotan kitang damit ha,” he quietly asked for permission kahit alam niyang hindi siya maririnig nito.

 

He gulped habang shinu-shoot ang legs ni Kyungsoo sa boxers, making sure na hindi ito baligtad. Nang hilain na niya ito pataas and umabot na sa thighs, he had to pause and look up at the ceiling.

 

_Lord, ano bang test ‘to?_

 

Ang lambot ng tama ng maputing balat ni Kyungsoo sa mga kamay niya at ramdam niyang he’s slowly getting addicted.

 

He inhaled deeply at hinila nang tuluyan ang maliit na saplot but whoever’s in charge of fate must be playing with him dahil puta sa laki ng pwet ni Kyungsoo, hindi madaling maitaas ang boxers. Kapag hinihila ni Jongin, tumataas at mas tumatambok lang ang itsura ng pwet sa harapan niya.

 

Ang hirap hirap hirap na. Ang tigas tigas na…

 

“Kyungs– Kuya, bihis ka na.”

 

Kyungsoo whined again pero thankfully, nakahinga nang maluwag si Jongin, nang itaas na ng kuya ang boxers. Though may scowl sa face nito habang natutulog. Pinigilan ni Jongin ang tawa niya at ang urge na halikan ang nakakakunot niyang mga kilay.

 

The older guy turned around to face him again at naka-pout ito. Ang cute cute talaga.

 

Sinunod na ni Jongin ang t-shirt and sobrang glad niya na madali na lang ang process. When nababa na niya ang shirt, sinunod niya ang kumot at binalot ang kuya hanggang sa balikat nito.

 

He looked for the remote ng aircon and spotted it easily sa bedside table. He turned the unit on and nilagay ang temp sa 20. Baka ‘yun ang safe?

 

Bahala na.

 

Nilapag na niya ang remote and umupo ulit sa kama. He looked at the kuya’s peaceful expression.

 

Ang sarap palang alagaan.

 

He let his eyes travel on Kyungsoo’s face and appreciated the view. Ang ganda. Lalo na ang mga labi niya.

 

Ang sarap halikan.

 

Jongin clenched a fist. Gusto niyang gawin.

 

Kanina pa siya nagpipigil ng mga gusto niyang gawin kaya pwede bang kahit ‘yun lang? Kahit ito lang.

 

Without the hesitations and without Sehun in mind, he leaned down.

 

Alam niyang mali ito pero hindi na niya kaya.

 

He let himself sink down sa temptation, let himself give in.

 

Jongin placed a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s plush lips. It lasted for a few seconds but it felt like the most wonderful seconds in his life. Ang tamis. Gusto niyang ulitin.

 

He leaned back and that’s when he realized he’s fucked. Nakatikim na siya and pakiramdam niya gugustuhin niya pa ng marami.

 

_Shit._

 

Jongin stood back up and stepped backwards din, all stiff.

 

Tangina talaga.

 

He looked at Kyungsoo’s beautiful face again and regret and guilt began flooding in his head.

 

Bakit nagpalamon siya sa temptation?

 

Jongin shook his head at mabilisang lumabas ng kwarto, but still careful to not wake the sleeping guy.

 

The sleeping guy he just kissed without consent.

 

-

 

A few days have passed since the incident and hindi pa rin nagkikitang muli si Kyungsoo at Jongin.

 

Gustong magpasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya in person and maybe say sorry dahil sa abala that he caused (wala na kasi siyang maalala after bumukas ng pinto). Hindi niya magawa though, dahil hindi pa bumibisita sa bahay si Jongin ulit.

 

Sabi ng kapatid, may inaasikaso si Jongin na family matter kaya naging busy ito. Nag-alala naman siya at tinanong si Sehun on the matter pero wala rin daw itong alam. He insisted on getting Jongin’s number na lang para pasalamatan ito kahit through text man lang.

 

Ang haba ng message niya. Saying thank you pero nagmukhang sorry letter ito dahil mas mahaba ang section na ito sa thankful part. Pero ang nakuha lang niyang reply ay _“walang problema, kuya. anytime. :-)”_

 

Kyungsoo would like to think na hindi siya na-disappoint but the pout on his face when he read the message says otherwise.

 

When the day finally came naman na dumating na si Jongin, napansin ni Kyungsoo na parang mailap ito? Hindi niya alam kung he’s just reading too much into his actions pero parang iniiwasan talaga siya. Baka stressed lang sila sa thesis kasi he noticed din na pati si Sehun ay madalang lang niyang makausap nang matagal. Yes, baka dahil lang sa thesis.

 

Pero na-confirm ang hinala niya when he brought snacks and coffee sa kwarto ni Sehun in the middle of the night. When Jongin opened the door, nakatingin lang ito sa floor at hindi siya tinitingnan. He wants to ask what the problem was pero ayaw na niyang makadagdag sa stress ng binata. Bumulong lang ito ng soft “thank you, kuya” at sinara na ang pinto.

 

Nag-stay muna sa harapan ng pinto si Kyungsoo for a while habang naka-frown.

 

Bakit ganito siya ka-apektado?

 

He sighed as he was going down the stairs. He was dragging his feet papunta sa kwarto niya and planted his face down sa kama.

 

Ayos lang ba si Jongin? Dahil ba sa family matter na sinasabi ni Sehun? Dahil ba sa acads? O baka dahil sa kaniya?

 

Baka iniiwasan siya ni Jongin dahil sa kinilos niya nung isang gabi?

 

He sighed na lang as he let himself fall asleep.

 

-

 

“Soo, ano bang problema?” his best friend asked habang naka-lean forward sa chair niya dito sa cafeteria ng office building nila.

 

He looked up from his lunch meal para tingnan ang kaibigan. “Huh, bakit?”

 

“Kanina ka pa nagmumukmok dyan at nagbubuntong-hininga,” sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

Inisip niya kung sasabihin niya ba talaga ang bumabagabag sa kaniya o he’ll just let it pass. He sighed once again kasi alam niyang hindi siya titigilan ni Baek kaya might as well sabihin na.

 

“‘Yung friend kasi ng kapatid ko. ‘Yung nabanggit ko dati,” simula niya habang pinaglalaruan ang pagkain. Nakita naman niyang tumaas ang mga kilay ng kausap. “M-may problema kasi siya kaya ayun.”

 

“What? ‘Yun lang? ‘Di mo naman problema ba’t mo pinoproblema?” Baekhyun snapped back before drinking his large cup of iced tea.

 

“Kasiiii,” whine niya and it caused his friend to raise one eyebrow this time. Nagulat din siya sa sarili niyang tono kaya hindi niya madugtungan ang sinasabi.

 

“Huy! Sabihin mo na, Kyungsoo. Parang namang ‘di pa natin alam baho ng isa’t isa,” complain ni Baekhyun. Grabe naman siya sa baho. Concerned lang naman siya sa kaibigan ng kapatid niya.

 

“Kasi nga, parang lagi siyang may iniisip. Hindi ko na nga sila makausap eh. Pero ayun, hindi lang ako sanay…”

 

“Hindi sanay na?”

 

“Naaaa,” iniisip pa carefully ni Kyungsoo ang mga sasabihin. Baka ma-misinterpret pa siya. “Hindi kami nagpapansinan or nag-uusap.”

 

Mukhang walang use naman din ang pagpili niya ng words nang makarinig siya ng malakas at eskandalosong gasp. “Oh my god, miss mo siya!”

 

“Sa’n galing ‘yun???” agad niyang react (violently).

 

Humalakhak lang ang kaibigan niya at halatang amused na amused sa reaction niya. “Haynako Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo Kyungsoo. May gusto ka sa kaniya ‘no?”

 

“Wala ah!” kontra niya agad pero he’s cursing deep inside kasi nararamdaman niya ang pag-init ng temperatura. For sure, nagba-blush na siya.

 

“Alam mo mukha ka nang kamatis dyan,” comment pa ni Baekhyun bago humalakhak nang pagkalakas.

 

He sighed na lang in defeat. “Oo na, oo na. Pero crush lang. Ano ka ba, best friend ‘yun ng kapatid ko.”

 

“Eh ano naman?!” irritated na tanong ng kaharap. “May nagsasabi bang bawal? Nakasulat ba sa banal na aklat ng mga bakla?”

 

“Ano ba,” matawa-tawa niyang sambit bago hampasin ang kaibigan sa kamay. “Parang… Ang pangit lang tingnan? Tsaka baka magalit pa si Sehun.”

 

Baekhyun groaned as in _groaned_ at narinig ito ng mga taong malapit sa kanila. “Ano ba ‘yan? ‘Yun lang pumipigil sa’yo? Ang hina mo, I am disappointed.”

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo kasi OA na naman ang kaibigan. “Tsaka straight siya, okay? That’s it.”

 

Baekhyun crossed his arms. “Sigurado ka ba dyan? Pano mo nasabe?” tanong niya with the tone nung sumikat sa Twitter na hindi maalala ni Kyungsoo kung sino.

 

“I-Itsura pa lang niya. B-Basta ‘pag nakita mo siya malalaman mo. Tanong mo pa boyfriend mo!”

 

Napakamot na lang sa kaniyang ulo si Baekhyun. “Tungak as if may radar ‘yung si Chanyeol. Ako nga pinagkamalan niyang straight noon! Puh-lease.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed na lang nananananaman.

 

“Eh anong gusto mong gawin ko??”

 

“Sunggaban mo!”

 

“Baekhyun?!”

 

“HAHAHAHA! Joke lang. Eto ha,” sumeryoso ang mukha ng best friend niya. Umayos din ito ng upo. “Alamin mo muna kung talo kayo. Tapos, dun mo tingnan kung pwede. Ano? Kaya?”

 

“Ugh. Hindi ko alam,” he groaned habang nakasabunot ang mga kamay sa magkabilang parte ng kaniyang ulo.

 

“OA?! Madali lang ‘yan. Ito gagawin mo…”

 

Kyungsoo leaned closer kay Baekhyun para pakinggan ang ~plano~ nito for him.

 

Habang patagal nang patagal ang pagsasalita ng kaibigan, namumula rin siya.

 

Grabe naman kasi ang bastos ng bibig.

 

Nung dumating na sa point na parang nang-aasar na lang si Baekhyun, lumayo na siya.

 

“Alam mo ang bastos bastos mo talaga!”

 

Halakhak na naman.

 

“Joke lang, joke lang. Basta ano, show some skin? Galingan mong mang-akit, badeng! Ano, gawin mo ha?”

 

Kyungsoo pouted. “Hindi ko alam, Baek,” he said na lang bago ipagpatuloy ang pag kain.

 

Well, cinoconsider niya talagang gawin. Pero kaya kaya niya? Pa’no kung mapahiya lang siya?

 

“Oh, bawal mag-overthink. Tara mamaya shopping ng panty?”

 

“Baekhyun!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gusto niyo ba ng slow burn? lol jk 1/2


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayan na nga po. naglalaro na sila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello siningit ko lang sa marami kong gawain huhu miss ko na rin kasi magsulat, miss ko na rin kayo :( miss ko na kaisoo I MISS EVERYTHING THAT MAKES ME HAPPY
> 
> oh well, sana sumaya kayo sa update na to HEHE

 

 

Lumipas ang ilang linggo at hindi pa rin nagbabago ang trato ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Mailap pa rin. Pero hindi iyon ang kinaka-worry ng kuya.

 

Napapansin niyang medyo nangangayayat ang kaibigan ng kapatid. Hindi siguro pansin ng ibang tao pero dahil si Jongin ang pinaguusapan, aminado si Kyungsoo na imposibleng hindi niya ito mahalata.

 

Duh, he has a BIG, FAT CRUSH lang naman dito.

 

Ayos lang na medyo umiiwas na ito sa kaniya pero sana alagaan niya ang sarili. Hindi na nga niya iniisip ‘yung pinag-usapan nila dati ni Baekhyun eh. Ang mahalaga ay ang kalagayan ni crushie.

 

Gustuhin man niyang i-remind si Jongin pero sobrang out of place naman niya yata to do that? Kaya wala siyang magawa kundi mag-alala na lang from afar.

 

For the nth time this week, Kyungsoo let out a sad sigh habang chinecheck ang nilulutong tinolang manok for their dinner na magkapatid.

 

Speaking of his kapatid, bakit wala pa ito? Ang alam niya hanggang 4 PM lang ang klase nito pero maga-alas siyete na at sobrang lapit lang naman ng campus, nakakatawa naman kung ma-late ito ng uwi dahil sa traffic. Naunahan niya pa ito sa bahay eh hanggang alas singko lang ang trabaho niya.

 

He went sa living room to check his phone na nasa sofa for any messages from his brother pero nang buksan niya ito, wala naman. He pressed on the call button at umupo sabay pahina sa volume ng TV. Sehun picked up on the third ring.

 

_“Yes, kuya kong mahal?”_

 

Siraulo talaga.

 

“Dito ka ba magdi-dinner? Nakaluto na ako pero pwede ko namang itabi na lang pagtapos ko kumain,” Kyungsoo said. Pinigilan niyang maging tunog disappointed. Sanay naman siyang kumain mag-isa pero this time, for some reason, gusto niya ng kasama.

 

 _“Wait mo ‘ko! Pauwi na, may dinaanan lang sa TC, sorry! Pa-trike na ako, kuys,”_ sagot ng kapatid, tunog nagmamadali rin. Baka pasakay na ito.

 

“Okay, okay. Ingat ka,” paalala nito bago tuluyang ibaba ang phone call.

 

Hindi niya namalayang nakangiti siya, napansin lang niya ito nang mapadaan sa mirror pabalik sa kusina. Grabe, ganun na ba siya ka-lonely? Jowang jowa, Kyungsoo?

 

Another sigh.

 

Dinistract na lang niya ang sarili by preparing the table. Tapos nang maluto ang tinola at darating na rin naman si Sehun any minute now so might as well.

 

Kumuha siya ng malaking mangkok para sa ulam. Inuna niyang ilagay ang mga sahog at sinundan ito ng mainit na sabaw. Pero kung suswertehin ka nga naman, tumalsik nang kaunti ang sabaw sa suot niya.

 

“Ano baaaaa???”

 

Sa favorite pink pambahay niya pa talaga ha? Parang naligo tuloy ang white bear na nakaprint dito. Poor bebi.

 

Pero he just shrugged. Hindi naman ganun karami ang nabasang parte at ang kapatid lang naman niya ang makakakita. Magpapalit na lang siya bago matulog.

 

Speaking of his baby brother, narinig niyang bumukas ang gate. Tamang tama lang pala ang dating nito. Nilapag niya ang ulam sa hapag at tumalikod ulit para kumuha naman ng kanin.

 

“Hello, brother dearest!!”

 

Hindi na nagulat si Kyungsoo sa kaingayan ng kapatid, sanay na. Nagsasandok siya ng kanin while saying, “Mamaya ka na magpalit, kumain muna tayo. Para dire-diretso na pahinga mo mama–”

 

Nautal si Kyungsoo pagtalikod.

 

Bakit?

 

Kasi andyan na si Sehun. At hindi ito mag-isa. Kilala niyo ba kung sino kasama niya?

 

DENG DENG DENG!!! MAY TAMA KA! Si Jongin nga.

 

Pero bakit naman mauutal ang kuya? Alam niyo ba kung bakit? Sige, ako na ang sasagot.

 

Kasi first time lang siyang makikita ni Jongin wearing something like this. Kapag alam niyang bibisita ito sa kanila, ang mga plain shirts lang ang sinusuot niya pero ito??? ‘Yung mukhang dress at may cute na print?? He would NEVER wear these in front of him.

 

Ano ba ‘yan Sehun, ba’t wala namang pasabi?!

 

“Kuya sorry ‘di ko pala nasabi kasama ko si Jong papi–”

 

_Yeah, no shit Sehun!!!!_

 

“–Kulang ba ulam? Magpiprito na lang ako ng hatdog,” offer ng kapatid.

 

Gusto niyang sabihing hindi naman ang ulam na tinola ang problema, kundi ang kahihiyang suot niya in front of the ulam that is his friend!!! My god, Sehun.

 

“H-hi, Jongin.”

 

Ang galeng, Kyungsoo. Award ka.

 

“Hi, kuya.”

 

His brother cleared his throat nang OA and said, “Hello kuya ko andito rin ako,” kaya naman narealize niyang hindi niya sinagot ang kapatid.

 

“U-uhh, hindi. Marami naman ‘yung niluto ko.” Mabilis niyang nilapag ang kanin sa table and excused himself, “Wait lang ha, magpapalit lang akong damit. Natapunan kasi. Kain na kayo.”

 

Mabilis siyang naglakad papunta sa kwarto at nang madaan ulit sa salamin, nakita niya ang sariling nagba-blush nang todo. HAYNAKO TALAGA.

 

Pagsara ng pinto niya, agad siyang dumiretso sa kama para mag-drama. Binaon ang mukha sa sheets at nagpagulong-gulong dito. Muntanga naman, Kyungsoo.

 

Matapos niyang marelease ang lahat ng emosyon, inayos niya ang upo and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment before letting it out slowly.

 

Okay.

 

Erase erase na lang.

 

Nagpalit na siya ng damit, into his blue oversized shirt bago haraping muli ang kalaban.

 

Pagbalik niya sa dining area, naabutan niyang kumakain na ang magkaibigan. May nakahain na ring plato at utensils for him.

 

“Tagal mo, kuys dapat hintayin ka namin eh,” sabi ng kapatid matapos lunukin ang kinakain. Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo at umupo na lang sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi ng kapatid.

 

Sa kanilang tatlo, si Sehun lang ang dumadakdak. May konting ambag ang dalawa sa pamamagitan ng pagsagot sa mga tanong ng kapatid.

 

Sa pangalawang round ng kanin, inalok din ni Sehun ang kaibigan, “Uy, Jongs kuha ka pa oh. ‘Wag ka nang mahiya loko. Bakit? ‘Di ba masarap luto ni kuya?”

 

Sa narinig, nagkatinginan silang dalawa ni Jongin pero parehas din namang mabilis na nilihis ang tingin. “Eto na, eto na,” balik ng kaibigan nito at tumawa na lang ang kapatid.

 

“Alam mo kasi kuya, itong si Jongin parang tanga, nagda-diet si gago,” comment ni Sehun, umiiling iling pa sa direksyon ng thesis partner. “Halos hindi na kumakain kaya gusto kong dalhin dito lagi para mapilitang kumuha nang marami eh.”

 

Sumilip ng tingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. That explains ‘yung pagpayat niya. Pero bakit naman siya nagda-diet kung hindi naman kailangan? Ang perfect na nga ng figure niya eh, kaya nakakapagtaka.

 

Siniko ni Jongin ang kaibigan. “Huy, kumakain pa naman ako. OA ka.”

 

“Ewan ko sa’yo. ‘Di kita maintindihan,” dagdag pa ni Sehun bago sumubo ulit.

 

Isa pang sulyap kay Jongin but this time, nagtagpo na naman ang kanilang mga mata.

 

And as expected, nagiwasan lang na naman..

 

-

 

After dinner with dessert na pakwan, nagpahinga lang ang dalawa saglit at saka na umakyat sa kwarto ni Sehun para trabahuhin na ang thesis nila. Dumiretso naman sa sala si Kyungsoo after washing the dishes at nanuod pa sandali sa TV. Nakatingin nga siya sa screen pero nasa ibang lupalop naman ang kaniyang isip.

 

Syempre, si Jongin na naman ang laman nito.

 

Nag-aalala talaga siya rito. Then it hit him. Paano kung related ito sa family problem nilang nabanggit ni Sehun nung minsan? He hopes everything’s okay. Gusto niyang kumustahin, gustong makatulong in any way, pero ang laki laki ng sign sa utak niya saying na wala siya sa lugar. Nakakahiya. It’s not like they’re at that level already where they get into each other’s businesses. Ipatatanong na lang niya sa kapatid, pero syempre in a subtle manner. Baka mahalata pa ng kapatid ang hidden desire niya, matinik pa naman iyon.

 

Matapos ang ilang episodes (hindi niya alam kung nakailan siya) ng Diagnosis on Netflix, naalala ni Kyungsoo na ipaghanda ng snacks ang mga ading niya. He got up and headed for the kitchen again to prepare sandwiches and mag-brew ng coffee. Naubos na kasi ang stock nila ng 3-in-1 na Kopiko brown. He set the coffee maker up at ginawa na ang sandwiches while waiting for the coffee to be completely brewed. Buti na lang at meron pa nung chicken spread na ginawa niya kahapon at mas mabilis siyang matatapos. Medyo inaantok na rin kasi siya, maaga pa ang pasok niya bukas. Pero anything for the hardworking duo. Anything para kumain lang si Jongin.

 

Pati kapatid niya syempre. Given na ‘yun, ‘no.

 

After a while, amoy coffee shop na sa buong bahay dahil tapos nang mag-brew ang kape. Nilagay niya sa isang malaking tray ang dalawang mugs containing the coffee, apat na sandwich, ang creamer and sugar at saka dahan-dahang umakyat papunta sa kwarto ng kapatid. Thankfully, wala namang nag-spill hanggang sa pinto. Ginamit niya ang paa para kumatok at ilang sandali pa, pinagbuksan na siya ng kapatid.

 

“Uy! Tamang tama inaantok na ‘ko. Thank you, kuya kong pogi,” lambing ni Sehun habang kinukuha ang tray sa kaniya. Pa-ninja siyang sumilip sa lalaking nakaupo sa study bago tingnang muli ang kapatid. “Hoy, hindi lang ‘yan sa’yo ha.” Natawa ang kapatid sa sinabi niya habang nilalapag ang tray sa mini table nito. “Oo naman ‘no! Bubusugin natin ‘tong si Jongin bago katayin,” pagbibiro pa nito. He heard Jongin’s faint laugh at ang mahinang “gago” nito and sobrang laki na yata ng epekto ng lalaking ito sa kaniya na just by hearing his voice, his hoarse laughter, makes his heart go dugeun dugeun???

 

“Bababa na ‘ko. Good luck sa paper,” pahuli niyang sabi habang sinasara ang pinto.

 

“Thank you so much, my kuya dear! Love you po, ilalagay ka namin sa acknowledgements, isang buong paragraph para sa’yo lang.” Nagbiro pa talaga. Kyungsoo chuckled at that pero halos huminto ang puso at ang mundo niya nang si Jongin na ang nagsalita, “Thank you, kuya Kyungsoo. Good night po.”

 

SHET! Wala bang “love you po” diyan?

 

“No problem. Matulog pa rin kayo, ‘kay? Good night,” he said finally with a soft smile bago tuluyang maingat na isinara ang pinto.

 

Another sigh for today.

 

He’s in too deep na ba?? Nako nako red flag red flag! Hindi pa nga niya nasisimulan ang plan nila ni Baek, ganito na.

 

Nakanguso siyang bumaba papunta sa kaniyang kwarto, nakangusong kumuha ng mga damit pampalit, at nakanguso pa ring naligo hanggang sa makahiga na siya sa comfy bed niya.

 

Nakatingin lang siya somewhere, hindi niya alam dahil madilim pero malamang ay sa ceiling ito. Nagmuni-muni muna, overthinking about anything and everything related sa nararamdaman niya para sa kaibigan ng kapatid. Gusto niyang sabihing basta healthy at masaya si Jongin ayos na for him, pero he can’t help but wish for something more na mamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

 

-

 

Sa kasamaang palad, nagising si Kyungsoo sa kalagitnaan ng kaniyang panaginip. Ang saya-saya pa naman since nandoon ang crushie niyang si Jongin. Magkasama lang sila, nakaupo sa bench sa isang parke. Hindi man nag-uusap, ngunit ang saya ng pakiramdam sa puso. Pero ayun nga, too bad at ihing ihi na siya. Lintek na pantog ‘to.

 

Kinapa niya ang phone sa kaniyang bedside table at napa-squint nang buksan niya ito dahil sa liwanag. Lagpas 2 AM pa lang which means nakaka-apat pa lang siyang oras ng tulog. Padabog niyang nilapag sa bed ang phone at padabog ding sinipa ang kumot para lumabas na, para mas mabilis na siyang makabalik sa dreamland.

 

Dahan-dahan niyang binuksan ang pinto pero hindi pa man ito nalalayo sa orihinal na pwesto ay napahinto si Kyungsoo. Narinig niya kasi ang boses ni Jongin. Tila umurong bigla ang ihi niya.

 

“Oo, ate meron pa naman. Okay lang, ‘wag na kayo magpadala.”

 

May kausap yata ito sa phone. Malamang ay bumaba si Jongin para makipag-usap in private pero hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na makinig. It’s not like he’ll tell anybody or use it against Jongin. Gusto lang niyang malaman kung ano ba talaga ang problema nito. Base sa tunog pa lang ng boses, halatang stressed na stressed na ito.

 

“Hindi naman, kumakain naman ako,” natatawang sabi nito sa kausap. “‘Wag niyo na ‘ko isipin, malaki na ‘ko. Si tatay kamusta kondisyon? Nagi-improve naman ba? Ano sabi ng doctor?”

 

Ah, kaya pala. Gets na ni Kyungsoo. Mas lalo tuloy siyang nalungkot for Jongin. Pero nalungkot din siya para sa sarili dahil as much as he wants to extend a helping hand, ang weird naman kung bigla niyang io-open ‘di ba? And if ever man na i-open niya, dapat kontrolin pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Hindi pwedeng gumalaw siya out of his role! Siya lang ang kuya ng tropa niya, and that’s it! Paulit-ulit tayo dito Kyungsoo, sipon lang?

 

“Ingat kayo dyan, sabihin mo kay nanay alagaan niya rin sarili niya. Ha? Update mo na lang ako, ate.” Nag-panic si Kyungsoo dahil patapos na yata ang usapan nila. Mabilis pero tahimik siyang bumalik sa kama at binalot ang sarili sa kumot. Parang tanga. Sumilip siyang bahagya at nakita niya ang silhouette ni Jongin sa siwang na iniwan. Shet sumisilip ba ito? Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, para siyang nasa suspense movie at si Jongin ang killer.

 

Papasok ba si Jongin? Sisilipin ba siya nito? Kukumprontahin?

 

Lahat ng pagpapanic ay nawala rin ‘di kalaunan nang marinig niyang mag-click ang pinto. Sumilip siyang muli at nakitang safe na. Nakasara na nga ang door at wala na si Jongin.

 

My god, buti na lang at hindi siya naihi sa boxers niya.

 

-

 

Dahan-dahang bumababa si Jongin but he eventually realized na wala ring silbi ang pag-iingat nung makarating na sa kusina. Okay lang naman palang gumawa ng ingay dahil umalis na si kuya Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam ba’t sumagi sa isip niyang andyan pa ito eh ang taas-taas na ng sikat ng araw.

 

He looked at the wall clock at halos maibuga niya ang tubig na iniinom nang makitang halos maga-alas dose na. 1 PM kasi ang klase nilang dalawa ni Sehun. Malapit lang naman ang campus pero maliligo pa sila at maglalakad papunta sa sakayan pa-Philcoa. Mabilisan niyang inubos ang inumin at tatakbo na sana para gisingin ang kaibigan pero napigilan ito nang makita ang mga nasa ibabaw ng lamesa.

 

Binuksan niya ang plastic na panakip at nakitang may dalawang sunny side up eggs, apat na hatdog, at malaking bowl ng sinangag. Shet obviously, pinagluto sila ni kuya Kyungsoo. Napangiti siya pero eventually nag-pout din dahil sayang naman kung ‘di nila kakainin. Sayang din ang effort ng kuya.

 

Nagmamadali niyang pinainit ang mga dapat ipainit sa microwave at hinanda ang mga kubyertos bago kumaripas ng takbo paakyat para gisingin ang kaibigan.

 

“Sehun! Huy tara na,” he urgently said. Inalog alog niya pa ang kaibigang nakanganga sa pagtulog. Pinanuod niyang suminghap ng hangin ang kaibigan, nagulat ata, bago ito mag-scrunch ng face. Inabot nito ang telepono at nang makitang 12 na, rumolyo ito sa kama at mukhang matutulog na naman.

 

Hirap talagang gisingin nito.

 

Sa pangalawang attempt, hinila ni Jongin ang kaibigan sa paa off the bed at mukhang successful naman. He earned a glare nga lang.

 

“Tara na male-late na tayo,” nagmamadali niyang sabi.

 

Ang sama pa rin ng tingin. “Aabot pa naman tayo eh,” complain ng bagong gising.

 

“Kakain pa tayo.”

 

Nag-tilt ng head si Sehun, nagtataka. “Luto ba ‘yan ni kuya? Okay lang ‘yun, ako na lang kakain mamaya pag-uwi o kaya sama ka rin.”

 

“Kainin na natin,” pagpupumilit niya.

 

Sehun threw him a face that says “nani da fak?!” sabay sabing, “Alam mo Jongs ewan ko sa’yo, ano ba talaga nagmamadali tayo o hindi?”

 

“Napainit ko na,” sagot niya pa habang nakangiti expectantly sa kaibigan, tila ‘di naririnig ang pagka-buryo nito. “Lika na.” Sabay diretso pababa, hindi na inantay pa kung anong sasabihin ni Sehun.

 

Buti naman at nawala na ang groggy mood ni Sehun nang kumakain na sila. Nagmamadaling kumain si Jongin samantalang chill chill lang ang kaibigan.

 

“Huy, dahan-dahan erp, baka mabulunan ka. Mag-Grab na lang tayo, ako na bahala. Tsaka lagi namang nale-late si ma’am chill ka lang.”

 

Tumango na lang siya bilang sagot dahil puno pa ang kaniyang bibig ng food.

 

“Ay shit,” biglang mura ni Sehun habang nakahawak sa sentido kaya naman napatingin si Jongin sa kanya. “Sa’kin pala inutos ni kuya magbayad ng bills. _Shit,_ nakalimutan ko dapat bago pumasok eh.”

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin nang biglang napalitan ang stressed na expression ni Sehun into a naughty one, ‘yung halatang may hindi magandang balak.

 

“Ilan na absences mo kay ma’am?”

 

Ah kaya.

 

“Wala pa,” honest niyang sagot. Alam na niya ang susunod na sasabihin ng kaibigan.

 

“Tara cut. Sige na, samahan mo na lang akong magbayad sa SM North? Discussion lang naman ngayon, ha ha?”

 

Ano pa nga ba? Besides, medyo tinatamad ding pumasok si Jongin. May readings naman din sila at ‘yun na lang ang aaralin niya.

 

“Sige, ngayon na ba pagtapos kumain?”

 

“Oo, para pwede tayong magpasundo kay kuya mamaya kasi uwian na niya,” sagot nito while moving his brows up and down pa.

 

Napa-blink si Jongin for a moment. Alam naman niyang ayaw lang ng kaibigang mag-commute pero bakit parang hindi ‘yun ang ibig sabihin ng makukulit niyang kilay?

 

Shit naalala niya tuloy kagabi… Kaniya nga ang night dress na ‘yun. Ang cute cute cute cute cute po. Gusto niyang panggigilan!!! GUSTO NIYANG– pero too bad, nagpalit si Kyungsoo agad. Ang cute din ng flustered face nito nang makita nitong kasama siya kagabi. Sobrang namumula ang chubby cheeks nito, gusto niyang kagatin! Imagine ‘yung control niya. Syempre kailangang controlin dahil andyan ang kapatid. Ang tropa niya. Kailan niya kaya makikita ulit si Kyungsoo na ganoon ang suot? Hayy, sana soon.

 

Sa pakikinig niya sa sariling thoughts, hindi niya namalayang may sinasabi na pala si Sehun. Narealize na lang niya nang mag-snap ito ng fingers sa harapan niya.

 

Jongin cleared his throat at patay malisyang kumuha ng kanin sa plato niya. “Ha ano ‘yun?”

 

“Sabi ko, may pinagpapantasyahan ka na naman ‘no?”

 

Nabulunan sa hangin ang kuya niyo.

 

“H-ha? Gago pinagsasabi mo?” Shit sana hindi siya namumula. Huling huli siya eh.

 

Humalakhak tuloy si Sehun. “Tanga joke lang! Pero mukhang totoo yata,” hagikgik pa nito.

 

“Ewan ko sa’yo, bilisan mo na nga! Para makaligo ka na, baho mo na loko,” masungit niyang sabi sabay subo ng mga tirang food sa kanyang plato. Syempre, hindi nawala ang makulit na tawa ng kaibigan as background music.

 

-

 

Alas tres na nang makarating sila sa SM Nort at agad nang dumiretso sa Business Center ang dalawa. Habang paakyat, doon lang napagtanto ni Jongin na pwede namang sa UP Town Center na lang, o kaya sa mga 7-11 branches magbayad.

 

“Ba’t dito pa?” he asked kay Sehun who looked back at him dahil nasa harapan niya ito sa escalator.

 

Nagkibit-balikat lang ang kausap sabay sabing, “Wala lang, tagal ko nang ‘di nakakapunta dito eh.”

 

Jongin just raised his brow kasi alam niyang hindi lang iyon ang dahilan. Masyado niyang kilala si Sehun para maniwala sa sinabi niya.

 

“Puhahaha!” tawa nito habang patalikod sa kanya at humakbang na paalis sa escalator. “Oo na, may type akong barista sa Starbucks pero hindi ko ipapakilala sa’yo kasi baka sa’yo pa magkagusto.”

 

It’s Jongin’s turn to shrug. “Sorry, ganyan talaga kapag may itsura. You know, maliit na bagay,” pagbibiro niya.

 

Tinulak tuloy siya ng kaibigan at parehas silang tumatawa nang nakakaloko. “Ina mo, bala ka nga dyan.”

 

Nakarating din ang dalawa sa Business Center at medyo may kahabaan ang pila. Lagi naman din kasing marami ang tao rito sa mall na ito. Kaya minsan lang sila nagagawi rito eh.

 

“Nakakaburat, pa’no na’ko magpapa-cute dun sa crush ko?” reklamo ni Sehun habang kinakamot ang ulo.

 

Umiling-iling lang si Jongin. “Nagpaparinig pa. Oo na, oo na, ako na lang maga-asikaso. Amina.”

 

“Huy! Tanga ‘di ako nagpaparinig!” matawa-tawang ani Sehun. Pero biglang nagpa-cute sa kaniya. “Pero dahil sinabi mo– IKAW NAGTANIM SA UTAK KO AH! Okay lang ba? Hehehe.”

 

Hinablot ni Jongin ang mga resibo sa kamay niya at saka tinulak papalayo sa pila. “Oo na nga sabi. Alis na!”

 

“Sige nga sa’n pambayad mo?”

 

“Ay. Onga no. Bigay mo na kasi, daming arte.”

 

Binigay niya ang maliit na pouch kay Jongin, natatawa pa rin. “Ayan, andyan na lahat. Naka-staple na rin at may label. Si kuya nag-ayos, syempre ‘di ko gagawin ‘yan.”

 

Bigla tuloy nag-play sa utak niya ang super focused na Kyungsoo. Nakakunot pa ang mga kilay, at halos mahulog na ang salamin. Aayusin niya ito gamit ang hintuturo at babalik sa pagbibilang ng pera. Haayyy, lahat yata ng gawin nito cute para sa kaniya.

 

“HOY!”

 

“Ah- Oo! O-Oo nga, okay na okay na,” nauutal niyang response sa kaibigan.

 

_Jongin, tigil-tigilan mo ‘yan._

 

With one last iling and thank you sa kaibigan, bumaba na si Sehun papunta sa Starbucks.

 

Umabot din ng halos isang oras sa pagbabayad si Jongin. Sinigurado niyang maayos ang pagkakalagay ng mga resibo sa pouch na binigay sa kaniya. Hindi man siguro ganito kung ayusin ni Kyungsoo, pero ginawa naman niya ang best niya.

 

Binuksan niya ang phone para ipaalam sa kaibigang tapos na siyang magbayad ngunit napabuntong-hininga siya nang makita ang text ng kaniyang ate.

 

_“Jongin, di parin okay si tatay… Sabi ng doctor hindi pa nila masabi kelan siya madidischarge.”_

 

Tumabi muna si Jongin sa daanan para matawagan agad ang kaniyang ate.

 

“Hello? Ate, bakit daw? Akala ko ba sabi last week ngayon o bukas na siya lalabas?” natataranta at iritableng tanong ni Jongin sa kapatid.

 

 _“‘Di pa rin umo-okay ‘yung condition niya eh. Sumasakit pa rin ulo, hindi makakain nang maayos. Ang sabi MRI daw niyan… Buti na lang meron pang laman ‘yung savings natin para sa kanila,”_ malamyang sagot ng kaniyang ate sa kabilang linya.

 

Another sigh. Kailangan na yata niyang humanap ng part time job…

 

“Sige sige. Thank you, ate. Magpahinga ka rin ah. Pakamusta rin ako kina nanay.”

 

_“Sige. Ingat ka rin dyan, ‘wag kang magpapagutom. Ha?”_

 

“Oo naman. Oh sige na. Ba-bye.”

 

Binaba na ni Jongin ang call with a heavy heart. Ang hirap naman ng ganito. Gusto man niyang puntahan ang pamilya para maasikaso ang mga ito, hindi pwede dahil maraming gawain sa school. Besides, dagdag gastos pa ang pamasahe niya pauwi sa Tarlac.

 

Para ma-distract ang sarili, nag-ikot-ikot na lang siya sa mall. Isa pa, hindi niya pa kayang magpanggap sa harap ni Sehun. Papalipasin niya muna ang mabigat na emosyon.

 

Halos kalahating oras din siyang palibot-libot sa kung anu-anong stores bago siya makatanggap ng text mula sa kaibigan, tinatanong kung tapos na ba siyang magbayad at kung gusto niya bang puntahan na siya nito. Doon lang niya napagtantong hindi niya pa pala nasabi kanina.

  
  
  


**Sehun pogi**

jongs tagal yata?

puntahan na ba kita?

kanina pa tapos, di ko lang nasabi

okay lang, nagiikot lang ako. sulitin mo na magpa-cute dyan. siguraduhin mong magiging kayo nyan loko

HAHAHAHHA gago

OO NAMAN

sa pogi kong to ba naman

  
  


Hindi nagreply si Jongin para naman hindi na niya maistorbo ang paglalandi ng kaibigan, pati wala na rin siyang masabi kaya hinayaan na niya.

 

Nakaramdam siya ng gutom after a while. Pero hindi niya afford na bumili ng meryendang gusto niya. Kaya pumunta na lang siya sa Hypermarket para bumili ng mumurahing snacks. Mahaba rin ang pila sa cashier. Para sa dalawang Skyflakes at tubig. Kung siguro dati, hindi niya matitiis na ganito pero ngayon, kailangan. Bawal maging maarte ‘pag nagtitipid.

 

Nang makapagbayad, agad binuksan ni Jongin ang unang Skyflakes at mabilisang kinain habang naglalakad pa rin sa mall at nang maubos na ang “meryenda” niya, napag-desisyunan na niyang puntahan si Sehun sa Starbucks.

 

“Oh! Jongs! Dali dali upo ka dito,” bungad sa kaniya ng kaibigan. Nakakaloko ang bungisngis nito. Tinabihan niya ang kaibigan at patago itong tumuro sa direction ng counter. “Ayun oh. Siya ‘yun. Cute niya ‘di ba? _Hehe.”_

 

Tiningnan niya ang hitsura ni Sehun. Kilig na kilig si gago. “Mukha mo, loko,” pang-aasar niya sa kaibigan.

 

“Tanga tingnan mo kasi siya, cute kasi talaga.” Pagkatingin ni Jongin sa tinuro ni Sehun, saktong tumingin ito sa direction nila.

 

“Oh shit, nakatingin Jongs, nakatingin!” Nagpa-panic na tumingin si Sehun sa labas at nag-pose. Akala niya gwapo siya niyan pero muntanga lang talaga. “Pogi ba ‘ko? Tangina ‘wag mong tingnan baka sa’yo  magkagusto.”

 

Pinigilan na lang ni Jongin matawa sa mga ginagawa at binubulong ng kaibigan.

 

“Akala ko naman nag-uusap na kayo,” comment niya.

 

“Oo,” plain na sagot nito.

 

“Ha? Oh ba’t parang ‘di pa?”

 

“Nag-uusap kami ‘pag umoorder,” Sehun answered na parang hindi pa ito obvious.  
  


“Ina mo ‘kala ko naman!” Napahawak na lang sa sentido si Jongin. Sumasakit ulo niya kay Sehun. Pero mabut na nga ang ganito, kaysa maiwan siya sa negative thoughts at pag-aalala niya.

 

“Alam ko na! Ang tali-talino ko talaga,” biglang bigkas ng katabi sa sarili. Tiningnan na naman niya ang kaibigan nang may pagtataka. “Anong gusto mo? Ako mago-order dali dali, magpapakilala na ako nang maayos.”

 

As much as he wants to help his friend na pumorma, ‘di pwedeng gumastos para lang dito.

 

“Sorry, wala ‘kong pera.”

 

“Ako na bahala.”

 

Walang anu-ano’y tumayo na si Sehun para umorder.

 

_Haayyy, sorry Sehun nakailang libre ka na sa’kin._

 

Nakapagpakilala na si Sehun sa baristang nagngangalang “Han” at nakuha na rin nito ang number ng crush. Tumambay pa sila sa Starbucks hanggang sa makatanggap na ng tawag ang kaibigan from his kuya saying na naghahanap na ito ng parking.

 

Nagpaalam muna si Sehun sa crush na barista bago sila tuluyang lumabas para puntahan si Kyungsoo. Medyo nakalayo na rin sila nang biglang napamura ang kasama dahil naiwan daw nito ang wallet niya.

 

“Shit teka lang, una ka na kay kuya. Para may kasama na rin siya. Kakain daw tayo pero ‘di ko alam saan, puntahan mo muna sa parking!” mabilis na bigkas ni Sehun habang naglalakad patalikod bago kumaripas ng takbo.

 

Ano ba ‘yan, Sehun. Sinasadya rin yata.

 

Agad niyang tinext ang kuya para alamin kung saan ito kikitain. Napa-pout siya nang makita ang huling messages nila. ‘Yung time na maikli lang ang reply niya sa mahabang message nito. At naalala rin niya syempre ‘yung time na hinalikan niya ang kuya nang hindi nito alam. Shit nakalimutan or pilit na kinalimutan na ni Jongin ang time na ‘yun at ngayon, nagbalik na naman ang maasim na alaala. Kingina bakit niya ba kasi ginawa? Napabuntong hininga na lang na naman siya at tinext na ang kuya.

  
  
  


**Kuya Kyungsoo**

hi kuya :-)

puntahan muna raw kita kasi may binalikan si sehun sa sb. san kita kitain?

  
  


-

  
  


Pagpatak na pagpatak ng 4 o’clock, agad nang shinut down ni Kyungsoo ang computer sa opisina. Hindi na rin siya nagpaalam nang matino sa mga kawork dahil excited na siyang umalis. Ang sabi kasi ni Sehun, mag-dinner daw sila sa labas at kasama nito si Jongin.

 

Syempre na-excite siya dun. Nag-undertime pa nga.

 

Sana nga lang hindi na siya iwasan ng crushie niya.

 

Mabilisan siyang nag-out at dumiretso sa basement parking ng office building para makapunta na sa SM North. Kahit malayo, susuungin niya ang traffic para lang makasama ang crush.

 

Saktong pagkapark ni Kyungsoo ay nakatanggap siya ng text from none other than Jongin.

 

Kinilig si badeng.

 

Hindi man lang naisip kung bakit hindi ang kapatid niya ang nagtext.

 

Parang tanga siyang nagco-compose ng message tapos biglang buburahin. Actually hindi niya talaga alam ang irereply. Hindi niya kabisado ang SM North dahil hindi siya madalas dito. Marami kasing tao at naninikip ang dibdib niya kapag masyado nang crowded.

 

Nakapagreply na tuloy ulit si Jongin.

  
  
  


**jongin :-)**

kuya puntahan nalang ba kita sa parking?

  
  
  


Ayaw man niyang siya pa ang pupuntahan, he can’t afford to have another attack tapos maaabala na naman niya si Jongin.

  
  
  


**jongin :-)**

oo sana?

sorry ha di ko kasi memorize places sa loob :-(

  
  
  


Nagpalusot na lang. Pero it’s true din naman. Sinabi niya ang directions kung na saan siya at ilang minuto pa ay nakita na niyang papalapit ng kotse si Jongin.

 

Shet ba’t may ganito ka-gwapong nilalang?

 

Ang simple lang ng suot niyang plain black shirt at straight cut jeans pero bakit ang lakas lakas ng dating?

 

He inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled para pakalmahin ang sarili bago lumabas ng sasakyan.

 

Nilapitan siya ni Jongin at naka-purse ang lips nila parehas.

 

“Hi, Jongin,” nahihiya niyang bati.

 

Ngumiti lang si Jongin sa kaniya at parang biglang tumalon ang puso niya at dumiretso pababa ng 1st floor?? My god ang gwapo gwapo talaga.

 

“Ayaw mo ba sa loob, kuya? Mainit dito sa labas,” sabi nito with his sweet voice pa.

 

MAMA MARY, PENGENG LAKAS. Hindi pwedeng marupok dito!!! Sayang wala siyang pawis, baka pinunasan pa nito.

 

“De, ‘kay lang. Ikaw ba? Gusto mo sa loob?” Ang pabebe niyang pakinggan pero kebs.

 

“Ay hindi.” Umiling-iling pa ito. “Ikaw lang iniisip ko.”

 

 _Ako rin. Lagi._ YIEEE!!!!

 

And then there’s silence.

 

Kaya naman sumandal na lang si Kyungsoo sa hood ng car niya at pinigilan niyang mamula at kiligin nang tabihan siya ni Jongin.

 

Dun lang din niya napagtantong silang dalawa lang sa lugar na ito. Napapalibutan lang ng mga kotse at ang ingay ng siyudad.

 

Parang ‘yung panaginip niya lang kagabi. Magkatabi ngunit walang nagsasalita. Tahimik pero kumportable naman.

 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at naglakas ng loob magsalita.

 

“Jongin–”

 

Pagtingin niya sa katabi, opposite naman pala ang nararamdaman nito. Nakatingin ito sa phone at halatang worried na worried ang expression. Parang hindi rin siya narinig nito.

 

Hinayaan na lang muna ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. He knows of the situation sa family nito and naiintindihan niya. Kaya tumingin na lang siya sa ibang direction to give Jongin time sa sarili nito.

 

Gusto niyang tumulong, gusto niyang i-comfort. Hindi na niya itatanggi pa. More than just a happy crush na ‘to.

 

Ilang sandali pa, nakarinig siya ng exasperated sigh. So he looked up at him and his heart ached sa expression nito.

 

Nakangiti man, pero kitang kita ni Kyungsoo ang lungkot sa mga mata ni Jongin. Shit gusto niyang yakapin.

 

“Kuya, nag-meryenda ka na ba?”

 

Wala na.

 

Sa sinambit ni Jongin, hinayaan na ni Kyungsoo ang lahat. Ang hiya, ang magiging reaksyon ni Jongin, ang lahat ng consequences.

 

He reached for Jongin’s hand that’s resting on top of the car. Tiningnan nito ang magkapatong nilang mga kamay bago tingnan sa mata si Kyungsoo with shocked eyes.

 

“J-Jongin…” Tumingin na lang din sa mga kamay nila si Kyungsoo. Nahihiya pa rin pero andito naman na kaya ituloy tuloy na. “K-Kapag may problema ka… Sabihin mo la-lang ha? Andito lang ak– kami ni Sehun.”

 

Hindi nagsasalita si Jongin. Ayaw din niyang tingnan kung anong expression nito, baka hindi niya kayanin. Nag-twitch ang ilang daliri ni Jongin kaya naman akmang tatanggalin na ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya nang biglang tumigil ang mundo.

 

Naramdaman na lang niya ang mainit na bisig ni Jongin. Mahigpit ang yakap nito sa kaniya, mistulang hindi na bibitaw.

 

Nagdadalawang isip pa siya pero unti-unti na rin niyang itinaas ang mga kamay. Hindi niya alam kung saan siya hahawak kaya he settled his hands sa dulong part ng t-shirt ni Jongin, grasping it with both hands.

 

_Andito lang ako._

 

Walang nagsasalita. Nanatili lang silang dalawang magkayakap.

 

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang bawat paghinga ni Jongin. Dinig din niya ang pagtibok ng kaniyang puso.

 

Hindi niya tuloy maiwasang isipin na sana sa tuwing nakakaramdam ng lungkot itong si Jongin, sa kaniya ito hahanap ng saya. Sa tuwing namomroblema ito, sa kaniya ito makakahanap ng payapa. Na sa mga oras na kailangan nito ng makakapitan, andito lang siya para salubungin ito.

 

Sana ganoon.

 

Sana pwede.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNGGGG scream at me sa twitter! (@kyunginamoka)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> push and pull; atras abante; urong sulong
> 
> naloloka na si kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!
> 
> alam niyo bang target kong ipost ito ng christmas day pero isa akong PAYASO at ang goal ko ay lokohin ang aking sarili hihi
> 
> alam kong maraming loopholes pero it is what it is MEHE pati hindi ko rin alam if 1st sem or 2nd sem na nung simula ng story so let's just say na 1st sem pa lang k

 

 

 

 

Nasa dorm si Jongin, for once, finishing up his essay slash reaction paper para sa STS. Ito na lang ang kailangan niya for this subject dahil nakapag-report naman na ang grupo nila. He sighed out loud, pero for the first time in a long time, it’s not out of unsteadiness and worry.

 

For the past month, natanggalan ng napakabigat na weight si Jongin sa kaniyang life. Parang nag-serve as a catalyst (big word) ang pagyakap ni kuya Kyungsoo sa kaniya sa gitna ng maraming sasakyan, sa parking ng SM North Edsa. Hindi naman sa totally nawala ang mga pagsubok, pero gumaan na. 

 

Una sa lahat, malaking tulong talaga ang masabi na niya sa best friend ang pinagdadaanan. Wala na siyang tinatago or hindi na nagdadalawang isip pa sa mga gagawin. Nung una, hindi niya masabi dahil never talaga siyang nag-share kahit kanino ng hardships niya in life. Mas gugustuhin na lang niyang maghirap on his own kesa mandamay pa ng ibang tao pero since masyadong mabigat ang mga pangyayari ay hindi na niya nakayanan.

 

Tinulungan siya ng magkapatid sa abot ng kanilang makakaya. Kahit sa mga simpleng bagay lang ay super laking tulong na for him. Pero handa silang tulungan siya kahit sa paanong bagay pa; they even asked him kung gugustuhin niya bang humiram muna ng pera pero tinanggihan niya. Sinabi niyang nakakahiya kaya naman they offered help in other ways na lang. Lagi na siyang pinagbabaon ni Sehun ng mga ulam na luto ng kuya nito para kanin na lang ang bibilhin nila. Sobra sa pangdalawang tao ang mga ulam at madalas ay may mga kasama pang prutas. Nakwento pa nga ni Sehun na tinanong din siya ng kuya kung gusto ba nila ng vitamins. Grabe naman nga talagang mag-alaga.

 

Ang isa pang good news ay malapit nang makalabas sa ospital ang kaniyang tatay. Wala naman itong sakit na hindi magagamot through medicine at agarang pahinga na lang ang kailangan nito. Nang marinig ‘yon ni Jongin in the middle of eating dinner sa bahay ng magkapatid ay labis ang kaniyang pagkatuwa, pati na rin ang dalawa. Kahit na halos mabaliw na siya sa saya ay hindi siya nagkamaling makita ang genuine happiness sa eyes ng mga kasama. Hinding hindi rin niya makakalimutan ang paghawak ni kuya Kyungsoo sa braso niya at pagpisil-pisil niya rito because of excitement while screaming, “Jongin! Aaaaaahh buti naman!!” While looking at him, hindi maiwasang maisip ni Jongin na ang ganda ganda ng expression na ito sa mukha ni kuya Kyungsoo. Bagay na bagay talaga sa kaniya ang nakangiti.

 

Gumaan na rin ang school work. Huling buwan na lang ng first sem, kaya medyo sinisiksik na ng mga profs ang mga gawain pero may kung anong himala ang dumating sa buhay niya at hindi siya nahihirapan. Ang exam results niya noong mid-terms ay matataas naman, at ang thesis nila ay going super well na. Ang bait-bait nga sa kanila ni Bryan eh, super konti lang ng mga pinapapalit nito sa kanilang papel. Konting kembot na lang at matatapos na nila ang proposal, and by next week, they’re ready to defend their thesis proposal.

 

Pero syempre, bilang isang  _ lover boy  _ si Jongin, masasabi niyang isa sa mga best happenings after the parking area moment (pangalawa sa paggaling ng kaniyang itay), ay ang pagiging okay na nila ni kuya Kyungsoo. Hindi na sila awkward at all. If anything, pakiramdam niya’y mas nabuo pa ang tiwala nila sa isa’t isa. Nawala na rin totally ang formalities nilang dalawa. Hindi naman itatanggi ni Jongin na  _ kilig na kilig  _ siya dahil dito lalo na’t mas dumagdag pa ang pagpapakita ni kuya Kyungsoo ng care and concern sa kaniya sa araw-araw. 

 

May instance pa ngang kinumutan siya nito habang natutulog siya sa sala nilang malamig dulot ng aircon. Nauna ang partners na umuwi sa bahay pero lumabas ulit si Sehun para bumili ng mga tig-mimisong chichirya sa tindahan because “I’m feeling snackey” at bilang puyat sila sa kagagawa ng thesis, nakatulog siya. Ang pagpasok ni Sehun ang gumising sa kaniya dahil “KUYA YOU’RE HOME!” at napangiti na lang si Jongin sa fluffy na kumot na yumayakap sa kaniya.

 

Bago simulan ang huling paragraph, napangiti si Jongin. He can’t help but look back sa mga magandang nangyari sa kaniya. Ang ganda, ang sarap sa pakiramdam, but he can’t help din to ask for more specifically sa relasyon nila ni kuya Kyungsoo. Hindi naman sa hindi siya masaya sa kung anong meron sa kanila pero gusto niya ng higit pa. Of course pumapasok sa isip niya ang maraming possible consequences; maaaring mawala ang pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa, at syempre ng matalik niyang kaibigang si Sehun. Pero may kung anong boses sa kaniyang puso at isipang nagsasabing  _ it’s worth the risk. _ Ang sarap kasing alagaan ni kuya, ang sarap ding magpaalaga sa kaniya.

 

Naalala na naman niya ang sweet, heart-throbbing moment sa parking area. Ang maingat na paghawak ni kuya sa kaniyang kamay, ang concerned nitong itsura, ang boses nitong puno ng sinseridad, at ang warm embrace na kanilang pinagsaluhan.

 

Dalawang beses na siyang hindi nakakapagpigil pagdating kay kuya Kyungsoo, and he’s positive na hinding hindi na niya kaya pang pigilan ang damdamin.

 

Napakamot siya sa kaniyang ulo bago tampalin ang sarili para matapos na ang papel na may 11:59 pm deadline.

 

Bahala na.

 

-

 

Ang masasabi lang ni Kyungsoo sa mga ganap the past month ay:  _ “I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever.”  _ -Suzanne Collins. Charot. Pero not charot kasi totoo ngang sinabi niya ito sa kaniyang Twitter account which earned him pang-aasar from of course Baekhyun with his  _ “emote ka ghorl?”  _ and ng kapatid niya with a  _ “weh miss mo lang ako eh”. _

 

Masisisi mo ba siyang gusto niyang mag-emote dahil baka masyado lang siyang pinapasaya ng tadhana ngayon at babawiin din sa kaniya? Ikaw ba naman magkaroon na ng magandang relasyon with your crushie, ‘di ba? Gugustuhin mo talagang tumigil ang panahon.

 

Sa mag-jowang Baekhyun at Chanyeol lang siya nakakapaglabas ng kilig at panay pilit naman ang mas maliit na i-provoke na niya ang crush. Gustong gusto man niyang gawin ay hindi pa rin pwede. Pakiramdam niya mangha-harass siya or something. Kaya naman bumabawi na lang siya by taking care of him nang todo-todo, walang pag-aalinlangan at purong puro. In fact, kung paano niya alagaan ang kapatid, ganoon na rin ang pinapakita niya. Ang bantot pakinggan pero he’s treating his crush na parang kapatid na nga. He can’t say he’s satisfied with just that but he’s happy with this. If magbibigay sa kaniya ng higit pa, MARAMING MARAMING SALAMAT pero if not, okay lang din… Siguro?

 

Tulad nga ng nabanggit kanina ay tinuturing na niyang kapatid si Jongin (yuck), and exhibit 15249 is attached below:

Nag-iikot lang ang magkapatid ngayong Linggo sa UP Town Center para mamili ng mga regalo para sa Christmas party ni Kyungsoo sa office nila. Wala naman talagang pakay dito si Sehun maliban sa libreng pagkain ng kuya niya pero mas gusto na rin ni Kyungsoo na may kasama.

 

Nakasunod lang sa kaniya si Sehun kung saan man siya pumunta. May hawak itong small paperbag from Clinique dahil gustong itry ni Kyungsoo ang face spray dito and his brother insisted na siya ang magdala. Nagpapa-cute para talaga siguradong ilibre ng pagkain.

 

Nang mapadaan sa Giordano, pumasok si Kyungsoo para tingnan kung meron bang pwedeng mairegalo rito nang bigla siyang tawagin ng itim na long sleeved polo sa dulo ng store. Agad siyang lumapit para tingnan ang damit when, “Sir, naka-promo po ‘yan. Buy 1, and you’ll get the 2nd one half the price na lang,” nakangiting sabi ng pogi at matangkad na salesman. “Ah, talaga?” nakangiti niya ring balik habang hawak ang long sleeve. Inikot niya ng tingin ang store para hanapin ang kapatid and he spotted him making faces sa full-length mirror habang nakatutok ang phone. Itong batang ‘to talaga.

 

“Sehun!” Nag-flinch ang kapatid at kamuntik pang mabitawan ang phone. “YES! Kuya ko?”

 

“‘Lika nga, check mo ‘to,” sabi niya nang papalapit na ang kapatid. “Okay ba?”

 

Kumunot lang ang matataray na kilay ng kapatid. “Hindi ko alam, ‘di ko naman kilala ka-work mo eh.”

 

“Hindi,” whine niya. “Sa’yo nga kasi.”

 

Nagliwanag ang expression ng bata. “Aaaahh.”

 

“‘Di ba defense na niyan? Pwede mo ‘tong suotin, dali na pumili ka na.”

 

Nae-excite na tumingin si Sehun. Sa mga patterned shirts siya tumitingin habang nakangiti.

 

“Buy 1, get 50% off sa 2nd item ‘yan. Ipangpili mo na rin si Jongin. Sayang naman ‘yung promo,” attempt niya sa pagpapalusot. Bigla siyang tiningnan ng kapatid suspiciously at iniwasan niya ang tingin nito by looking at the shirts as well.

 

Nakita niya sa kaniyang peripheral vision ang pag-iling ni Sehun and he winced na lang. “Kuya nagseselos na ako kay Jongin ha. Baka mamaya ako pala talaga yung  _ get 50% off sa 2nd item _ ha.”

 

“HA?!” he cleared his throat kasi napalakas ang boses niya. “Ano bang pinagsasabi mo diyan ang arte mo, ano ayaw mo ba?”

 

Sehun chuckled at that. “Biro lang, ikaw naman. Alam mo kasi kuya pogi,” chika niya sa salesman, “Itong kuya ko pinapalitan na ang papel ko bilang kapatid. Binibigay na sa kaibigan ko.” Natawa ang salesman at si Kyungsoo? Gusto niyang mag-react violently pero hindi niya nagawa dahil natanga siya. Shet ganun na ba siya ka-OA sa pagpapakita ng care kay Jongin?

 

“Ito!” sigaw ni Sehun sabay hablot sa white pinstriped button down habang nakangiti. “Bagay mo nga ‘yan,” comment naman niya. “Oh, ikaw na pumili para kay Jong papi, kuya. Pera mo naman eh  _ hehehe. _ ”

 

“Ano ka ba, okay lang. Dali na, ikaw na pumili.” Nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo na nagba-blush na siya dahil sa totoo lang, ang unang nagtawag sa kaniyang damit ang gusto niyang makitang suot-suot ni Jongin. Feel niya- correction: alam niyang mahuhulugan siya ng (imaginary) panty kapag nakita niyang suot nito ang plain black long sleeves na ito. ‘Yung tipong hapit ito sa dibdib at braso ni Jongin. At ayan na nga, kita niya sa mirror na namumula na siya nang slight. “I-Ito na lang itim. Para safe. Ikaw na maghanap ng size.”

 

“Oks manoks,” sambit ng kapatid habang hinahanap ang right size for Jongin. Nang maka-settle na si Sehun sa size, inabot niya ang credit card sa kapatid para ito na lang ang magbayad. Kabisado naman na nito ang PIN niya. Agarang lumabas si Kyungsoo ng store because kailangan ng fresh air ng bida natin. Hindi pa siya ready na ma-hot seat ng kapatid. Feel niya hindi siya ever magiging ready.

 

-

 

It’s 9:30 in the morning. Jongin’s 30 minutes early for their BA 170 class kaya naman bumili muna siya ng taho near Vinzons. Nakikipagkwentuhan lang siya kay manong Jaeseok dahil mahaba pa naman ang oras, at hihintayin na lang niya si Sehun para sabay na silang papasok. Tutal, papunta na rin daw ito.

 

Nakwento na niya kay manong ang lahat ng progress niya acad-wise nang dumating na finally si Sehun, naka-Grab pa talaga.

 

“Uy! Good morning, mang Jae! Kumusta po?” bati ni Sehun in all of his fresh just woke up glory. “Aba, Sehun! Gayak na gayak ka ah? Sa’n date mo?” puna ng matanda sa polo shirt at trousers niya. “Ay, ano ka ba manong, ako lang po ‘to.” Natawa naman ang matanda sa sinabi habang si Jongin ay umiling-iling. “Sa SM North po ang date nito, manong.” Binatukan tuloy siya ng kaibigan. “Manong, pabili na lang po ako ng napakasarap mong taho para pampagana sa araw. ‘Yung usual hehe.”

 

Matapos maubos ni Sehun ang kaniyang taho, dumeretso na ang dalawa sa kanilang klase and listened sa lecture for an hour and a half. Part ito ng third exam nila, which is next week na at kasunod naman ang finals days after kaya nakikinig nang maigi si Jongin samantalang itong kaibigan niya ay nagso-scroll lang through memes hanggang matapos ang buong period.

 

Nang ma-dismiss, bumaba ang dalawa sa canteen para kainin ang binaong adobong manok ni Sehun. Syempre luto ito ni kuya Kyungsoo. Masaya na naman ang tiyan niya.

 

“Ay! Onga pala,” Sehun exclaimed habang kumakain sila kaya natigil siya sa pagsubo. “May pinapabigay si kuya buti na lang naalala ko. Teka,” tuloy pa nito habang kinakalkal ang bag. Sumubo si Jongin and looks at Sehun curiously habang ngumunguya, expecting sa pinapabigay ni kuya Kyungsoo. Nang makapa na ni Sehun ang hinahanap, nilabas niya ito at natanga bigla si Jongin sa nakikita. Akala niya kasi ay prutas o kahit anong dessert lang pero inaabot sa kaniya ni Sehun ang isang pouch.

 

“Ha? Ano ‘to?”

 

Walang sinagot si Sehun pero mas nilapit lang nito ang hawak sa kaniya kaya naman tinanggap na niya. Dahan-dahan niyang binuksan ang manipis na pouch and nilabas ang laman.

 

“Ay! Para ba sa defense? Woooow. Pero dapat ‘di na siya nag-abala,” he muttered as he’s eyeing with wide eyes talaga this black long sleeved polo na branded. Ang ganda kasi. “Pasabi kay kuya thank you. Ibabalik ko na lang pagtapos.”

 

Natigil si Sehun sa pag-kain. “Tanga bigay nga eh. Binili niya ‘yan para sa’yo. Pero ‘di ka special, ako rin meron.  _ Buy 1 get 50% off on the second item _ kasi kaya dalawa na binili niya.” Ginaya pa talaga most probably ang salesman ng Giordano.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin habang naka-nganga, mouthing an “Aaaaahhh!”

 

Wala siyang masabi dahil… kinikilig siya. Alam naman niya kasing hindi goal ni Sehun ang ma-offend siya. Ganito lang talaga ang friendship nila.

 

Over the top man itong regalo, ay hindi ito tatanggihan ni Jongin. First item niya ito na galing sa crushie niya. Super sweet and thoughtful talaga ni kuya Kyungsoo.

 

“Pero alam mo, bakit parang ako ‘yung saling ketket. Bakit parang para sa’yo talaga ‘yan at sabit lang ako?” Sehun said with ‘yung famous nagrereklamo tone niya.

 

“Huh?! Ano bang sinasatsat mo diyan? Eh ikaw nga ‘yung kapatid,” ang sinagot niya habang tinutupi nang maayos ang mamahaling damit bago ibalik sa loob ng small bag.

 

Hindi nagsalita for a while si Sehun kaya tiningnan niya ito. Nakatingin pala ito sa kaniya with a slightly raised brow at tinatago man niya, ay kita pa rin ni Jongin ang maliit na smirk sa mukha nito. “Wala lang,” Sehun shrugged. “Baka lang gusto ka ni kuya ganun.”

 

JUSKO PO.

Buti na lang ay hindi ngumunguya o umiinom si Jongin ngayon kundi ay nasabuyan niya si Sehun. Nasamid lang naman siya sa kaniyang laway ngunit kahit na ganun lang ay umiwas pa rin nang kaunti si Sehun. “Oh! OA mo naman, nagbibiro lang ako eh! Ikaw ah. Baka pala ikaw may gusto sa kuya ko.”

 

Hindi nakikisama ang reactions ni Jongin. Gusto niyang kausapin ang internal body systems niya, gusto niyang sabihin ang, “Hey, epiglottis, cooperate naman tayo.”

 

Hindi pa rin siya tumitigil sa kauubo kaya naman pinangkuha na siya ng tubig ng kaibigan. Tinanggap niya ito at dahan-dahang uminom while wincing kasi masakit. At nakakatakot. Nakakatakot na malaman ni Sehun ang kaniyang pagtingin. Paano na lang ‘pag nilahad niya ang damdamin at aminin ang mga lihim? Charaught.

 

Nang mahimasmasan na, syempre kailangan sumagot ni Jongin.

 

_ “Pre, ‘di ko gusto kuya mo. Gustong gustong gusto ko siya.” _

 

CHOUR. In his dreams.

 

“Talagang kagusto-gusto naman si kuya Kyungsoo ‘no,” sa sinabi niya ay mas tumaray pa ang mataray na 180 pesos worth of threading na kilay ni Sehun kaya dinalian niyang magsalita. “Pero syempre ‘di pwede! It’s a no-no. Tsaka alam ko namang mahal na mahal mo si kuya Kyungsoo. Gusto mo syempre ‘yung the best para sa kaniya.”

 

Masyado bang marami sinabi niya?

 

Sehun suddenly chuckled? Scoffed? Basta parang “pfft” ang lumabas sa bibig nito. Basta hindi matanto ni Jongin kung anong ibig sabihin.

 

Haynako, napakainit naman nga talaga sa Cesar E.A. Virata School of Business canteen live at the University of the Philippines Diliman Quezon City, pinagpapawisan si Jongin.

 

-

 

Sobrang busy ng nagdaang mga araw ng mga manok natin kaya naman kung hindi lang sila natutulog ay nag-aaral sila sa kanilang free time. Back to back to back to back ang exams nila at sinabay rin nila ang revisions, pag-aayos ng sandamakdak na tables and graphs ng kanilang thesis proposal, at paggawa ng iba pang requirements sa ibang courses.

 

Limited lang tuloy ang interaction ni Jongin at kuya Kyungsoo pero parang nagpapasalamat na rin siya dahil pakiramdam niya ay bawat sandaling nag-uusap sila ay may nakabantay na pulis. Pulis being Sehun the amen himself.

 

Hindi na lang niya inisip at inavoid na lang niya as much as possible para rin makapag-focus siya sa kanilang defense na naka-sched na this Saturday, dalawang araw na lang. Burat na ginawang Saturday pero at least, 1:00 pm pa sila ni Sehun. Una sila pagtapos ng lunch break ng panel. Which is super okay dahil hindi sila bangag pa early in the morning or gutom na, hindi rin siesta time. Kakakain lang at happy tummy equals good mood ‘di ba?

 

Tapos na ang kanilang papel. Ang kailangan na lang gawin ay ang presentation, at i-review nang i-review ang content para hindi sila magisa. Thankfully, isang exam lang ang meron sila bukas at sa Friday ay free sila.  Jongin will be sleeping sa bahay ng magkapatid para makapaghanda sila nang maayos at good luck sa kaniya. Sana walang malaking pagsubok aka pagpipigil ng damdamin at mga gustong gawin.

 

-

 

Night before defense.

 

Patapos na ang presentation nila, ang other half na lang ang inaasikaso ni Sehun ngayon kaya pa-chill chill na muna si Jongin sa kama.

 

May narinig silang katok kaya na-interrupt si Sehun sa pagta-type. Tinanguan naman siya nito para sabihing siya na ang magbukas ng pinto.

 

As expected, ang kuya Kyungsoo ang tumambad. “Dinner na tayo?” nakangiti nitong alok sa kanila. Dahil nga may katangkaran si Jongin ay medyo nakatingala ang kuya. Ayan na naman ang urge na ipitin ang katawan nito with his own. At itong si kuya Kyungsoo, may plano yatang tapusin ang buhay niya dahil he licked his lips lang naman, which Jongin noticed eventually na habit na ito ni kuya. Shit lang, eh nahalikan na niya ang labing ‘to and whenever Kyungsoo would do that ay naaalala niya ang moment na yun, kung gaano katamis ang mga labi nito.

 

Jongin pursed his lips na lang para pigilan ang sarili at suminghap bago tumingin sa direction ng kaibigang bumalik na pala sa pagta-type.

 

“Sehun? Kain na raw.” Wow naman sa linyahan niya. Feel niya, part of the family na siya.

 

“Wait, wait, isang slide na lang,” sabi nito habang nakataas ang isang palad sa ere, ginagalaw pa as if saying “taympers”.

 

Pinanuod nilang pumindot pindot pa si Sehun bago ito tumayo at mag-stretch habang humihikab. “Arat arat.”

 

Bumaba na ang tatlo at sabay-sabay na ngang kumakain ng lutong hapunan ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Anong oras kayo bukas?” tanong ng kuya bago humigop ng mainit na sabaw ng sinigang.

 

“1 pa kami,” sagot ni Sehun.

 

“Oh talaga? Pwede ko kayong ihatid. Wala naman akong work, gym din ako around that time,” offer ng kuya sa kanila.

 

Naisip ni Jongin na it’s just what he needs before maisalang sa harapan ng panel; ang makasama si kuya Kyungsoo. Parang lucky charm kumbaga.

 

“Talaga ba talaga ba?” nae-excite na respone ng kaibigan.

 

“Oo nga, dito na rin kayo mag-lunch, magluluto ako.”

 

Ano ba ‘yan? Super maalaga talaga si kuya Kyungsoo. Asawahin niya ‘to eh.

 

“May request ba kayong ulam?” tanong pa nito sa kanila, palipat-lipat ang tingin sa kanilang dalawa ni Sehun.

 

“Hmm… Wala ‘kong maisip. Ikaw Jongs?” tanong ng katabi sa kaniya sabay siko sa braso niya.

 

“Uhh, kahit ano na lang. Masarap naman kahit anong lutuin mo kuya eh,” nakangiti niyang sabi.

 

Kinikilig si Jongin sa sarili niyang mga salita. Parang tanga lang.

 

“Asuuus, nambola ka pa loko,” pang-aasar ni Sehun kaya natawa rin si kuya Kyungsoo.

 

“Sige na nga, oo na, ‘yung favorite mo na lang lulutuin ko,” ani kuya with pakurot-kurot pa sa kabilang braso niya. Namumuro na ang magkapatid na ‘to ha. Sige pa nga, kuya.

 

Nag-chuckle kunwari si Jongin para itago ang kilig. Nangilabot din tuloy siya sa kapipigil. Kasi naman sobrang cute talaga ni kuya Kyungsoo kapag nakangisi ito. Tumataas pa ang salamin dahil masyadong chubby ang cheeks niya. Gustong kagatin ni Jongin.

 

Pagtapos kumain, nag-alok si Sehun na siya na ang maghuhugas ng mga pinagkanan pero pinilit ni Jongin na siya na lang since may tatapusin pa ang partner niya. Hindi naman nagpapilit si Sehun at umakyat na after saying, “Okay okay sabi mo eh. Thank you sa dinner kuya, labyu!”

 

So here he is, washing the dishes while kuya Kyungsoo’s packing up ‘yung natirang ulam pati na rin naglinis ng table. Omg, nakikita na ni Jongin ang future kapag asawa na niya si kuya. Araw-araw ganito? Aba’y gugustuhin niyang umuwi lagi. May masarap na pagkain, malinis na bahay, at higit sa lahat, maalaga at mapagmahal na asawa. YIE!!! POTA SANA REAL.

 

Hindi niya namalayang nakangiti siyang parang tanga habang binabanlawan ang huling plato. Hindi niya rin narinig si kuya Kyungsoo na kinakausap pala siya.

 

“Jongin! Huy, okay ka lang?” natatawang tanong ng kuya. Doon pa lang siya natauhan, medyo nagulat pa nga. Buti na lang hindi niya nabitawan ang plato.

 

“AY! Sorry kuya, ano ‘yun?” natataranta niyang tanong.

 

Kuya Kyungsoo giggled at that, tinatakpan pa ang bibig. KUYA, ‘WAG MONG TAKPAN!   
  


“Tinatanong ko kung gusto mo bang mag-kape, magpupuyat pa ba kayo?” Tumabi si kuya sa tabi niya sa may lababo.

 

Ang lapit. Lapit ka pa, kuya.

 

“Ah, hindi na. Patapos na kami niyan eh,” sagot niya with a small smile bago tingnan ang kuya.

 

“Kinakabahan ka ba?” tanong pa nito sa kaniya, wearing a smile din just like him.

 

Nilagay na ni Jongin ang plato sa rack para patuyuin ito bago harapin nang maayos ang mas nakatatanda. Nakatingala na naman ito, waiting for his answer.

 

“Hm, ngayon hindi? Feel ko bukas ako kakabahan ‘pag malapit na,” he answered while rubbing his nape.

 

Kuya Kyungsoo tapped his chest. HIS CHEST! THREE TIMES. Sana po hindi niya naramdaman ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya. Jusmiyo parang lalabas na ang puso niya sa lakas ng kabog nito.

 

“Ano ka ba, kayang kaya niyo ‘yan. Kayo pa ba? Basta do your best lang and no doubt na mataas ang makukuha niyo.”

 

Nag-stay pa nang konti ang kamay ni kuya sa huling tap. Gustong ipatong ni Jongin ang kamay niya doon. Gustong ikulong ang kamay ni kuya Kyungsoo where his heart is kasi baka by doing that, marinig nito ang tunay na sinisigaw ng kaniyang puso. MAY GANERN. Pero ‘di niya ginawa. Kasi nga!!!

 

Inalis na ni kuya ang kamay niya. Ang init ng space where his hand touched him, nakakapaso pero ang sarap sa pakiramdam. It’s a good kind of warmth that Jongin wants to indulge in. Pero at the same time, kapag nasobrahan, baka it might burn him, hurt him when he least expects it. Ang drama, mga sis. Pero ya know… ‘Yung sitwasyon kasi talaga.

 

“Thank you, kuya. Really,” sabi na lang niya in the softest voice he can muster.

 

“Huy ba’t ganiyan naman tono mo?” natatawang tanong ni kuya. “Parang nagbaba-bye ka naman eh.”

 

Jongin faked a laughed. “Ah weh? Hehe.”

 

Tumawa na lang din si kuya Kyungsoo at naglakad na papunta sa sala. “Oh sige na, magpahinga ka na para marami kang energy bukas!”

 

Nagpaiwan lang nang kaunti si Jongin sa kusina bago lumabas sa archway papunta sa sala where kuya Kyungsoo is curled up on the couch.

 

“Good night, kuya.”

 

Napatingin ang kuya sa kaniya with a shocked expression pero napalitan naman ito agad ng napakalambot na ngiti, ang paboritong ngiti ni Jongin sa lahat.

 

“Good night, Jongin.”

 

-

 

Maagang nagising si Kyungsoo para magluto ng paboritong chicken ala king ni Jongin. Bumili pa siya sa nearest grocery store just to buy the ingredients. By the time na makauwi siya, hindi pa rin gising ang dalawa kaya inakyat na niya to wake them up para makaligo na. Parang nanay lang talaga, pero sanay na siya. Ganito rin naman ginagawa niya with Sehun dati pa. Plus, bonus at pampaganda naman talaga ng araw ang antok pang mukha ni Jongin. Namamaga pa ang mga mata at labi, at ang buhok niyang pumupunta sa lahat ng direksyon. Ang cute cute.

 

Patapos nang magluto si Kyungsoo nang maunang bumaba si Sehun, all ready to go after eating.

 

“Mmm bangu~” comment nito habang paupo na sa table.

 

“Syempre,” pagmamayabang niya sa kaniyang luto. “Ay Sehun haluin mo nga muna, teka, naiihi ako.”

 

“Ocake.”

 

Nagmamadaling lumarga si Kyungsoo papuntang banyo, hastily making his way sa gawing kaliwa nang mabangga siya sa matigas at malapad na pader. Yes, opo, pader is Jongin Kim.

 

“Oof!” ang sabi ng pader.

 

Naramdaman din ni Kyungsoo na may nakahawak sa ibabang parte ng likod niya kaya napa-step backward siya. And nang malayo nang kaunti, tumigil ang mundo. Dahil kitang kita lang naman niya si Jongin na nakaayos. Parang sumisikip ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Para siyang naninigas, giniginaw at hindi makagalaw sa nakikita niya.

 

Ang get up ni Jongin ay all black lang naman. Black boat shoes, black slacks na tama lang ang cut para sa mahahaba niyang legs, at itim na long sleeved polo. Ang regalo niya. Pero ang pinakamatindi sa lahat ay ‘yung relo niyang suot at… nakataas po ang buhok niya. It’s the first time na makita niyang ganito ang hair up Jongin Kim. Kitang kita ni Kyungsoo ang noo ni Jongin Kim. Kitang kita niya ang gwapong mukha ni Jongin Kim nang buong buo.

 

Nalaglag nga ang panty ni Kyungsoo.

 

Niyugyog siya ni Jongin with both of his strong and maugat na hands.

 

“Kuya?”

 

“Hm?” dazed niyang sagot.

 

“Good... morning?”

 

Dahil nga parang na-hypnotize siya ng kagwapuhan ng lalaking ito, parang nagkaroon ng sariling buhay ang bibig niya at nasabi niya ang, “Ang gwapo mo.”

 

PUTA. Gusto na lang maglaho ni Kyungsoo sa Earth. Fly him to the moon and let him play there with the stars or whatevuh. KASI NAMAN. Alam niyang mukha siyang tangang nakabukas pa nang kaunti ang bibig, at alam niyang pulang pula rin siya.

 

Tumingin sa sahig si Jongin at napakamot sa batok. Hindi ito nakatulong dahil ang hapit na top niya ay mas kumapit pa sa braso at dibdib niya. MY GOD. Tiningnan niya ang mukha ni Jongin at namumula rin ang mga pisngi nito.

 

That’s when Kyungsoo came back to his senses. Baka pala he made Jongin uncomfortable with his comment. He felt a pang sa kaniyang ~fragile~ heart.

 

He cleared his throat and excused himself. “S-sorry. Wait, CR lang ako. Kain na kayo ni Sehun.”

 

Pagpasok sa banyo, agad tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang mukha and cursed at himself. Bakit naman kasi sobrang attractive ni Jongin at bakit sobrang rupok naman niya?

 

-

 

Mabilis lang kumain ang tatlo dahil target ng dalawang 30 minutes before 1 ay nasa campus na sila. Nagpalit lang din ng pang-gym si Kyungsoo dahil naligo naman na siya kanina. Ang usual leggings lang and slightly loose shirt niya paired with his black and white Nike shoes.

 

Kakalagpas lang nila ng Lagmay Hall when Kyungsoo asked them kung gusto rin ba nilang magpasundo.

 

“Hindi na, para ‘di mo na rin kami iniisip mamaya. Tsaka baka biglang magkayayaan mamaya. ‘Lam mo na,” sagot ng kapatid niyang nasa passenger seat. Mabilis naman siyang tumingin sa rearview para silipin si Jongin and buti na lang po at in control siya sa kaniyang katawan ngayon dahil kung hindi ay madidisgrasya sila nang wala sa oras. Nagtagpo lang naman kasi ang mga mata nila through the mirror, at medyo nakangiti pa si Jongin sa kaniya. He just pursed his lips bago mag-focus ulit sa pagmamaneho.

 

He made a left turn na around Sunken Garden and lead the car sa econ building. He stopped the car sa harapan ng entrance dahil ida-drop off lang naman niya ang dalawa.

 

“Alrighty, thanks kuya,” Sehun said as he’s removing the seat belt.

 

“Aaaaaahhh good luck~ Galingan niyo ah? Rooting for you! Update niyo ‘ko ha?” he cheered on naman, feeling giddy for the both of them. Saksi naman kasi talaga siya sa hirap at pagod ng dalawang ‘to.

 

“Gagalingan talaga namin. We’ll get this bread hehehe,” pagmamayabang pa ni Sehun bago tuluyang buksan ang pinto para bumaba.

 

“Thank you, kuya,” biglang nagsalita ang gwapo sa likod kaya Kyungsoo turned his head para tingnan siya. One last look sa gwapong mukha nitong gwapong lalaking ito.

 

He’s hesitating pa kung ibi-bring up niya pa ang kahihiyan kanina, pero sa lagay ng kanilang relationship na nakakapagsabi na sila ng kung ano, tinuloy na lang ni Kyungsoo. “Uhm, sorry pala kanina ha. You look great lang kasi talaga. Bagay mo ‘yang polo!” mabilis niyang sabi.

 

“A-ah? Sus ‘wag ka mag-sorry, kuya. Maliit na bagay, ako lang ‘to,” he said nang may pangloloko sa tono. “Tsaka thank you ulit dito ha.”

 

“You’re welcome. Oh sige na, go na! Good luck~” ulit na lang niya with matching clenched fists pa. 

 

Jongin chuckled and nag-thank you ulit at saka na bumaba ng sasakyan.

 

Bago masara ang door, may pahabol pa si pogi, “Ingat sa pagda-drive,” paalala nito.

 

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo since hindi naman na siya maririnig ni Jongin. Tiningnan niya pa ang dalawa, mukhang may sinabi si Sehun na kinaasar ni Jongin dahil bigla niya itong tinulak at tawa lang nang tawa ang kapatid niya. Loko loko talaga itong kapatid niya eh.

 

Dinistract lang ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa mga iniisip habang nagwo-workout. After gym, dumeretso lang din siya ng bahay dahil ganun ka-boring ang life niya. Thankfully, inaya siya ng magjowang Baekhyun at Chanyeol na lumabas because they’re in Maginhawa raw. Dinner lang ang maybe inom din since it’s a weekend naman. Haynako, sayang lang ang exercise kanina. Alam niyang mapapasubo siya mamaya.

 

-

 

“Oh, ano na bang progress kay Mr. Perfect?” tanong sa kaniya ni Baekhyun as they’re eating their meals dito sa Crazy Katsu.

 

Sumubo pa muna si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang Katsudon and swallowed before answering, “Ayun, defense nila kanina ni Sehun.”

 

“WALA AKONG PAKE,” Baekhyun drawled out. “Pa-virgin ka diyan, alam mo naman tinutukoy ko.”

 

Natawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng jowa niya pero siya hindi natutuwa. Kasi sad din naman ang sasabihin niya eh.

 

“Eh? Wala nga. It’s not like it’s my goal talaga na maging kami, ‘no?” sagot na lang niya bago inumin ang iced tea niya.

 

“Ulit-ulit na ‘ko, pero bagay talaga kayo,” comment ni Chanyeol.

 

“Ulit-ulit na rin ako, kinikilig ako ‘pag sinasabi mo ‘yan, pero hindi nga kasi pwede,” matawa-tawa niyang sabi.

 

Nagnakaw pa ng isang pirasong gyoza si Baekhyun sa inorder niya bago sabihing, “Alam mo, ako rin ulit-ulit na at hindi ako magsasawang sabihing dapat hindi mo iniisip mararamdaman ng kapatid mo kasi in the end, hindi naman siya ‘yung may feelings? And… kung ikaw ba, as his kuya, hindi mo matatanggap whoever he likes?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed na lang. “Syempre matatanggap ko kahit sino pang magustuhan ni Sehun.”

 

“Kaya it’s only fair na he should feel the same?” Chanyeol added. “Ewan, the way I see it, you two are super close to the point na tanggap niyo kahit ano mang bagay tungkol sa isa’t isa as long as hindi naman makakapahamak sa inyo.”

 

Tumango-tango lang din si Baekhyun habang nginunguya ang food. “May tama ang boyfriend ko.”

 

“Oo na, oo na. Gets ko na point niyo. Pero… madaling sabihin pero mahirap gawin?” unsure niyang response.

 

“Haynako ka talaga. Hindi ko ‘to dapat pinoproblema, hindi ako dapat ganito ka-apektado pero kasi first time lang kitang makitang  _ head over heels  _ sa isang lalaki, sa isang tite,” Baekhyun said na walang ka-warning warning.

 

“Baekhyun?!” suway niya habang namumula pa.

 

Natawa na lang ang mag-jowa sa reaction niya.

 

After kumain at magpahinga, lumipat ang tatlo sa Tomato Kick para chill lang. Hindi rin naman into partying hard ang mga ito dahil in their words,  _ tumatanda na sila. _ Also, hindi talaga pwede si Kyungsoo sa maraming tao because of his fear sa crowded and masisikip na places. Isa pa, magmamaneho pa siya at si Chanyeol kaya hinay hinay lang. Oo na, i-judge niyo na si Kyungsoo dahil nag-car pa talaga eh ang lapit-lapit lang ng house nila. Ayaw niya kasi talagang nagco-commute. Tinanggihan niya rin ang alok ng dalawa na sunduin siya dahil may ulterior motive itong si kuya natin.

 

Nagku-kwentuhan lang ang tatlo about random stuff; meaning usapan tungkol kay Jongin, tapos said random stuff, then mababalik na naman sa kaibigan ng kapatid niya. Botong boto naman yata itong dalawa kay Jongin eh hindi pa nga nila gaanong kilala. Well, hindi niya rin masisisi ang mga ito dahil ang ganda na kasi ng image na nabuild up niya for Jongin base sa mga kwento niya. Facts lang naman din kasi ang bukambibig niya.

 

Magna-9 na at paubos pa lang ang isang bote ni Kyungsoo ng San Mig Apple. Yup, itong juice lang talaga dahil low-tol kasi siya. As in super duper low-tol, pwede na ring tawaging lowest-tol. Dalawa nito is enough para maging tipsy siya.

 

Pagka-open niya ng kaniyang second bottle, ay nag-light up ang phone niya dahil may text. Ang sender ay walang iba kundi si “jongin :-)”. Mabilis naman ang mata ni Baekhyun at inasar siya pero inirapan lang niya ang kaibigan.

  
  


**jongin :-)**

hi kuya sorry sa abala pero nasa bHay ka lsng ba?

  
  


Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed as he was typing a reply. Hindi niya talaga binitawan ang phone niya hanggang wala pang text ulit si Jongin.

  
  


**jongin :-)**

uy di naman abala! nasa tomato kick lang ako with workmates. bakit??

ah okay oky. lasing kasi si sehun hahHAga

ak na bahala kuya. enjoy ka dyan!!

  
  


Omg. Ito na nga. Dito na pumapasok ang ulterior motive ng ating bida.

  
  


**jongin :-)**

haynako ang aga pa lasing na yan!

san ba kayo? pwede ko kayong sunduin

  
  


Yes after finishing his last bottle, second bottle, ay iniwan na ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang kaibigan para maging driver. Todo suporta naman ang mga kaibigan niya, pinagtabuyan pa siya. He’s on his way na sa Central dahil mas lumala pa ang state ng kapatid niya and hindi na raw kayang pigilan ni Jongin.

 

Tipsy si Kyungsoo pero kayang kaya pa naman niyang mag-drive safely. Nang makarating sa tapat ay tinawagan niya agad si Jongin to inform him that their driver has arrived. Tinabi lang niya ang sasakyan at ilang saglit pa ay nakita na niya ang kapatid na akay-akay ni Jongin at ang kilala niyang si Taemin by face dahil sa pictures.

 

In-unlock ni Kyungsoo ang car at pinaghirapan ng dalawang maisakay ang maingay na Sehun habang tumatawa sila. Umiiling si Kyungsoo habang pinapanuod na pumlakda ang kapatid sa backseat, medyo natatawa rin siya.

 

“Uy! Kuya ni Sehun!” biglang sigaw ni Taemin kaya Kyungsoo looked up at him sa labas. Nginitian niya si Taemin and said a small hello. Bigla nitong siniko si Jongin sabay sabing, “Luh! Cute nga Jongs!”

 

Hindi naman naapektuhan ng alak ang pandinig ni Kyungsoo kaya he heard it loud and clear. Kitang kita rin niya kung paano nag-panic si Jongin to shut Taemin up. Sinara nito agad ang pinto after making sure na hindi maiipit si Sehun at dali-daling nagpaalam kay Taemin, shooing him na bumalik na sa loob.

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin when Jongin sat beside him sa harap. Actually, walang nagsasalita sa kanila for a few seconds, tahimik sa kotse maliban sa mahinang tugtugan sa radyo but nagulat silang dalawa nang biglang may sumulpot na ulo sa gitna nila. “HELLO!”

 

LINTEK NA ‘YAN! Napasigaw si Kyungsoo at untikan nang madiinan ang pagkakaapak sa gas pedal!

 

“SEHUN ONEAL!” sigaw niya after batukan ang kapatid sa noo.

 

“OUCH! You hurt me!” pagmamaktol ng kapatid na sumandal na properly sa likod.

 

Sinilip ni Jongin ang kaibigan at tumatawa. “Tanga muntikan na tayong maaksidente!”

 

Walang sinagot pabalik ang lasing and true enough, nakita ni Kyungsoo sa mirror na passed out na naman ang kapatid.

 

“Haynako, marami yata ininom?”

 

“Oo kuya, ang bilis uminom eh, nag-turbo pa ng Bacardi limang beses. ‘Yung isa 14 seconds.”

 

“Lasenggo talaga ‘to, mana kay dad,” sabi niya as he shook his head slowly.

 

But thank you sa lasenggo niyang kapatid, at nakalimutan nila ang awkwardness kanina.

 

Nang makarating sa bahay ay agad na inalalayan ng dalawa si Sehun deretso sa kwarto. Inasikaso pa ni Kyungsoo ang kapatid at si Jongin naman excused himself dahil kailangan niya raw ng tubig. Nang sa tingin niya ay comfortable enough na si Sehun ay bumaba na siya at naabutan niyang umiinom ng tubig si Jongin, nakaupo habang nakatingin sa phone.

 

Doon lang niya napansing medyo mapungay ang mga mata at may hint ng pagkapula ang pisngi nito. Mukhang may tama rin itong si Jongin. Medyo magulo na rin ang pagkakataas ng buhok nito and he just wants to run his fingers on them.

 

Napangiti siya as he got himself a glass of water sa pitchel na nasa table kung saan din kumuha ng inumin ang crush niya. Tutok lang sa phone si Jongin kaya Kyungsoo took this chance to drink in, not the water, but the sight of this gorgeous man before him.

 

Kung alak siguro si Jongin, mataas ang alcohol content nito dahil kahit isang sip lang ay enough to make Kyungsoo drunk. Drunk in love. CHARIZARD that’s bawal!

 

Uminom na finally si Kyungsoo ng real water habang nakatayo lang behind the chair na katabi ni Jongin sa round table. Nakatitig pa siya kay Jongin kaya nagulat siya nang bigla siyang tingnan nito.

 

“Kuya, sino kasama mo kanina?”

 

Luh! Bakit ganito ang tono ng boses ni Jongin? Bakit parang ganito rin ang tono ng tatay niya kapag alam niyang nagsisinungaling si Kyungsoo or kapag pagagalitan niya ito?

 

“H-huh?” Binaba niya ang baso at pinunasan ang tumulong tubig sa baba niya. “Baekhyun lang and Chanyeol. Bakit?”

 

“Ahh. Wala, nakita ko lang IG story mo. ‘Di ko kasi kilala ‘yung isa,” comment ni Jongin bago ibaba ang phone at titigan siya. Omg ‘yung titig ni Jongin, parang bubutasin ang ulo niya. Grabe naman ‘to, feel ni Kyungsoo nag-switch sila ng age. Isa na pala itong age switch fic? HUH.

 

“A-Ahhh. Oo nga pala, si Chanyeol nameet mo na, si Baek ka-work ko rin,” he supplied as he looked anywhere but Jongin’s eyes. Nakaka-pressure ang titig, baka bumigay si Kyungsoo nang ‘di oras.

 

Tumango-tango lang si Jongin bago tumayo and kunin ang basong ginamit. “Tapos ka na?” tanong nito at medyo nangilabot si Kyungsoo sa lalim ng boses ni Jongin. Hindi makapagsalita si Kyungsoo so he just nodded. Kinuha naman ni Jongin ang ginamit niyang baso at hinugasan ang mga ito. Normally, si Kyungsoo ang magkukusang maglinis ng mga ginamit nila pero wala, nanigas ang bida natin in place. Ni pagbalik lang din ng pitsel sa ref ay hindi niya nagawa, si Jongin pa rin ang nagbalik. Pinanood lang niyang magpunas ng kamay si Jongin sa nakasabit na kitchen towel sa ref bago siya nito lapitan.

 

Napalunok si Kyungsoo because ANUNA?!

 

Tinaas ni Jongin ang kamay and he ruffled with Kyungsoo’s hair. Napapikit siya and  _ keened _ sa attention, my goodness, napapikit siya sa sarap. He then felt Jongin’s hand move smoothly from his head papunta sa kaniyang pisngi with a soft touch, na parang nakikiliti siya. He really fought the urge to lean against his hand and ANO NA BANG NANGYAYARI??

 

Is this a dream? Lasing ba talaga siya at hindi niya alam?

 

Pero biglang bumukas ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, confirming na this is happening talaga, that this is real mayo dahil Jongin’s thumb began to hover over his lower lip. Ang init ng daliri niya against the soft skin of his lips.

 

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo sa Jongin at nakatingin lang ito sa mga labi niya with half lidded eyes. Jongin gently swiped his thumb across his lips at bago pa man siya matunaw dahil sa sobrang init ng kaniyang katawan ay ngumiti si Jongin at binawi ang kamay.

 

“Good night, kuya Kyungsoo.”

 

And he just left the kitchen like that. Leaving Kyungsoo all hot and bothered LIKE THAT.

 

ANO ‘YON?!

 

-

 

The next day ay 4 pm na nagising si Kyungsoo. Nag-sleep in talaga siya because (1) walang work, (2) he didn’t get even a wink of sleep, and (3) WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

 

Hindi niya alam ang magiging reaction niya ‘pag nakita niya si Jongin kaya kailangan niya itong iwasan! For one day lang pwede na kasi mami-miss niya agad, pero FOR NOW? Nope, hindi niya pa kaya.

 

Paglabas niya ng kwarto ay nasa sala lang ang kapatid niya, kumakain ng Koko Crunch habang nanunuod ng Adventure Time.

 

“Good morning sa’yo, kuya ko. Haba ng tulog natin ah?”

 

He groggily sat beside Sehun sa couch at pumikit. Ang sakit ng ulo niya and ang bigat ng katawan because of sleeping in nang sobra-sobra.

 

“Si Jongin?” he asked, opening one eye to look at his brother.

 

“Umuwi na kaninang umaga. Magpa-pack pa kasi uwi nang Tarlac mamayang gabi,” Sehun answered at parang magic na wala ang antok at sakit ng katawan ni Kyungsoo. He sat up straight and nanlaki ang mga mata niya. Hala next year na niya ulit makikita si Jongin? Oh, hinde! Pero instead of broadcasting his feelings ay pumikit-pikit lang siya. Syempre andiyan kasi ang kapatid niya.

 

“Ah, okay,” he plainly said lang pero deep inside ay nasa-sad talaga siya. Ano ba ‘yan, hindi man lang maaabot ni Kyungsoo kung ano mang bibilhin niyang regalo for Jongin para sa pasko. Nagsisisi na siyang hindi siya bumangon nang maaga.

 

He  _ sadly  _ got up para kumuha na rin ng cereal. It’s a sad day kaya naman okay lang na sad din ang kakainin nila ngayong araw. Sorry Sehun damay ka pa, pero sad talaga ang kuya mo eh.

 

-

 

Slowly namang naka-recover si Kyungsoo sa sad days. Hindi naman pwedeng tatapusin niya ang dekada with sadness. Pero kung tatanungin niyo siya kung anong dahilan ng kaniyang full recovery, ang sasagutin niya ay si Jongin. That is if you’re not Sehun.

 

Ganito kasi ‘yan.

 

Habang nagno-Noche Buena ay kausap nilang magkapatid ang kanilang magulang through Skype.

 

“My! ‘Yun pong pinapabili ko ah?” sigaw ng katabi niyang si Sehun na may hawak na bowl ng baked creamy potato.

 

“Ito talaga puro pabili!” suway ng mama nila while their dad’s just listening to them. “Tinutulungan mo ba kuya mo diyan sa bahay, ha?”

 

“Oo kaya! Ang sipag sipag ko ‘no!”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed at tumawa naman ang mga magulang nila. “Kita mo na! Ikaw talaga Sehun Oneal!”

 

Tiningnan siyang masama ni Sehun sabay bulong ng, “‘Di ko bibigay regalo ni Jongin sa’yo.”

 

Kyungsoo made a face at him na parang “eh ano naman?” pero bigla siyang sumigaw ng, “Hindi, ma! Tumutulong naman ‘tong pasaway na ‘to.”

 

Haynako bakit feel niya nadaya na naman siya pero more importantly?!??! May regalo sa kaniya si Jongin?! HUH?!

 

Tuloy lang sa paguusap ang mag-anak hanggang sa pumatak na ang alas dose. Nagbatian na sila ng “Merry Christmas!” kahit pa magkaiba sila ng oras.

 

“Oh, eto na.”

 

Natigil si Kyungsoo sa pagliligpit ng kanilang mga pinagkainan dahil excited talaga siya sa regalo. Kinuha niya ang nakabalot na regalo pero tinago niya ang kaniyang pout nang makitang nakasulat sa tag ay “From your favorite kapatid”.

 

“Merry Christmas, kuya ko!” masayang bati ni Sehun at ang kulit kulit kulit naman nga po talaga ng ngiti ng kapatid niya.

 

Hindi naman sa ayaw niya ng regalo ng kapatid niya, pero kasi nag-expect na siya dahil nga sinabi na nitong may gift si Jongin!! He couldn’t express naman his disappointment in front of his brother and alam na niya ang magiging reaction nito kapag hinanap niya ang regalo ni Jongin. Aasarin lang siya o ‘di kaya’y magtatampo na naman.

 

Binuksan niya ang nakabalot na malaking box and he gasped when he saw na ang regalo lang naman sa kaniya ng kapatid ay ang matagal na niyang minamatang juicer. Yumakap siya sa kapatid at walang humpay ang thank you niya.

 

“Sa’n ka naman nakakuha ng pera aber?” pang-aasar niya.

 

“Haps haps kami ni mommy hehe,” he said before niya ilabas ang dila.

 

Inabot naman niya ang regalong black MK bag for his kapatid na nagtatatalon nang makita ito dahil hindi siya makapaniwalang sineryoso ng kuya niya ang pabirong request niya for a gift.

 

Magti-three AM na nung pumasok si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya. Naramdaman din niya ang antok at pagod from cooking their Christmas Eve meal. Bago maghilamos ay gusto muna niyang humiga sa kama kaya binagsak niya ang katawan sa malambot niyang mattress pero he suddenly got up nang may mahigaan siyang something.

 

Si Jongin. Charot! Wish niya lang.

 

He uncovered whatever made a crumpling sound underneath the sheets and he gasped so loud nang makita ang “Merry Christmas kuya! -Jongin” at kasunod naman nito ang sigaw dahil biglang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto niya.

 

“SOUPRICE! Ayan masaya ka na, masaya ka na?” Sehun teased him. Bago pa niya masagot si Sehun ay sinara na nito ang pinto niya ulit at napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo.

 

Sumampa siya sa kama at tinakpan ang mukha using his pillow para makatili. Hindi pa man niya nabubuksan ang regalo pero sobrang saya na niya. Matapos niyang mailabas lahat ng emosyon sa unan ay kinuha na niya ang regalo.

 

He slowly removed the tag dahil itatago niya ito then opened the gift wrap slowly dahil itatago niya rin ito. (Yes, sentimental po ang kuya natin.) Nilabas niya ang regalo niya from his crushie at nang makita kung ano ang mga ito, namula si Kyungsoo at may papalabas na namang tili from his mouth.

 

Tatlong magkakaibang kulay at design ng pambahay kasi ang laman. And not just the normal pambahay, but ‘yung mahahabang nighties na cutie that Kyungsoo loves to wear. May baby blue, baby pink, at lavender na kulay and they each had cute prints on them. Nang amuyin ni Kyungsoo ay kinilig pa siya lalo dahil kaamoy ito ng fabcon ni Jongin, meaning nilabhan pa ito ng crushie niya bago ibigay sa kaniya.

 

Oh my gosh talaga. Does this mean na Jongin found it cute when he saw him wearing one? And he liked it too? Ano baaaaaa???!

 

Tiningnan niyang muli ang mga damit with a soft smile. Nako, soft hours open na!! Hindi ito isang mema gift na hindi pinagisipan. It’s something that Kyungsoo really loves and sobrang na-touch siya sa fact na pinagisipan talaga ni Jongin. Isa pa, alam naman din talaga ni Kyungsoo na nagtitipid itong crush niya, pero binigyan pa rin siya ng gift. Hindi ito mamahalin pero masasabi naman talaga ni Kyungsoo that Jongin’s gift is irreplaceable and it’s priceless. It’s something he would truly treasure.

 

Galing kasi kay Jongin.

 

Napaisip si Kyungsoo. Ang pagyakap ni Jongin sa kaniya noon, ang paghagkan nito sa kaniya nung huli nilang pagkikita, at ang regalo… Masama bang isipin na may gusto rin si Jongin sa kaniya? Is it a reach? Assuming lang ba siya?

 

Perfect timing namang nag-vibrate ang phone niya and nakita niyang it’s a message from none other than the guy running nonstop in his head.

  
  


**jongin :-)**

merry christmas kuya! sana nabusog

ka sa noche buena! hahaha sayang

di ko natikman luto mo >:( at sana

nagustuhan mo regalo ko kahit cheap

lang hehe

  
  


Gustong maiyak ni Kyungsoo. Ang hirap hirap na (luh drama). Ang hirap ng naga-assume ka lang on your own pero he feels like this is not the right time yet.

  
  


**jongin :-)**

merry christmas din sayo!!

hahaha pagluluto  nalang  kita

pagbalik mo dito :)) HUY ANO

KA  BA sobrang nagustuhan ko

gift moooo ang  cute :((  susuotin

ko na tonight!! sorry  pala  di na

kita nabigyan ng gift ikaw kasi 

agad  ka umuwi, pagbalik  mo

nalang din!

  
  


Nagusap pa sila sandali ni Jongin through text, usual banter and ~flirting~ lang (IH ENEBE), at saka na sila nag-good night sa isa’t isa. Pero hanggang ngayon na lang ito.

 

Humingang malalim si Kyungsoo and released it slowly. Okay. Nakapag-set na siya.

 

This coming 2020 ay gagawin na niya. Gusto na niyang umamin. Kahit na masaya siya sa relasyon nila ni Jongin ngayon ay gusto na niyang matapos ang kahibangang ito. Gusto na lang niyang makapag-express ng feelings niya. ‘Yun na lang. ‘Di bale kung ma-reject siya, as long as he’ll get to say what he truly feels. And sa situation naman with his brother, he’ll just keep in mind ‘yung sinabi ng dalawa niyang kaibigan. Magtitiwala na lang siya sa closeness nilang magkapatid.

 

There.

 

May nabuo na tuloy na goal si Kyungsoo for 2020. #KyungsooConfessionTheBigReveal2020

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naloloka na rin ba kaYUWO??!
> 
>  
> 
> also, question!! masyado bang mabagal? hehe let me know! babasahin ko lang tapos, wala akong gagawin, hihintayin ko lang mag 2021 bago mag-update ganon CHOUR anygays, thanks for supporting this road i'm taking on being an awarded novelist charot. basta thank you for always waiting patiently and for reading my works :( ily all! sana'y maging maganda ang 2020 para sa ating lahat!

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEHEEHEHHE
> 
> leave comments and suggestions please! baka may makuha rin akong idea ;)  
> salamat sa pagbasa! mwaps


End file.
